Passage way of Secrets
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: When Zack and Cammie are alone in a passageway a shared secret of theirs is revealed.  Zammie! R&R Please!  Rated T just to be safe!
1. Secrets and Such

**Disclamer!: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series but Ally Carter does… phooey**

Alright this is just a short cute little Zammie One-shot while they're randomly in a passageway at the Gallagher Academy during the exchange. May be OOC. **Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

I was sitting here in the passageways taking a break from Mr. Solomon who is really trying to get us all to test out some of his new inventions. I'm not sure about everyone else but I rather not be a living science experiment. As I was trying to get the spiders to keep a safe distance from me I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I was about to give whoever it was a hard punch in the face I saw that is was Zach and I calmed down. He was totally gorgeous and irresistible but there was no way I was going to let him know that.

"Hey Gallagher Girl why so jumpy?" that smirk oh god that smirk. It was annoying and totally hot at the same time. There was no Zach without that smirk it was his trademark. Just like his laugh and his voice and his… stop it Cammie stop!

"You would be to if some guy just came up to you with no warning and touched you."

"I called your name. Three times" he was so cocky… you don't like him Cammie Morgan you don't like him.

"Yeah well as you see I was trying to get these spiders to leave me alone."

"Oh those spiders scarier than anything I've seen. How is it that you can beat any guys butt any day but you freak out at the site of spiders?"

"There are a lot of them okay? Plus how do we know they aren't robot spiders trying to spy on the school or poisonous?"

"Right 'cause the last thing we need if for you to turn into Spiderwoman from a radioactive spider bite" darn you Zach and that charming alluring laugh. I should punch you so hard right in the mouth to make sure no-one ever hears that sound again. No Cammie Morgan what is wrong with you! It's just a laugh and that's all.

"What are you doing in here? And how did you know this place even existed?"

"I saw you come in here. You just made it by the way Mr. Solomon is doing a scope for special specimens for patch testing."

"Lucky me"

"Yeah lucky you he just caught me but I was able to make a great escape." Stop smirking! Just stop it's driving me crazy. If only I had the guts to say that. Or I had the guts to just stop looking.

"To bad then you wouldn't be in here bothering me"

"You know you like me Gallagher Girl" he got me.

"I do not! Don't fool yourself."

"Well that's to bad because I really like you." What? What did he just say?

"What?" yeah real smooth Cammie… I should mentally punch myself for that one.

"I really like you." No… oh no he's moving closer. But I'm too stupid and in shock to move back. We're about 4 (3.2 to be exact) inches away from each other and I can feel his warm sweet breath against my cheek as he whispers in my ear. Make him stop.

"And the real reason I came in here is because I was hoping that you liked me too." Yeah great really, really, really smooth move Cammie. Now Zach, hot, gorgeous brilliant Zach thinks you don't like him.

"Well I… yeah I do like you" WHAT! No I wish I could take that back I really do. And then he smirks and I feel my cheeks burn to ultra bright crimson. I want to run out of here screaming I'm so embarrassed. I wouldn't mind being tested on right now if it means that this could be over.

"Then good I don't feel guilty doing this…" is he going to kiss me? Shoot he's going to kiss me! Zach Goode is going to kiss me! ME! Calm down Cammie just kiss him back you know you want to. So he leans in and I lean in and his lips feel so good on mine I don't know what to do. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms are around my waist and I've never felt this good in my life. There is a tingling sensation running through my veins and where he is touching me feels on fire. A kiss shouldn't be this good. Next thing I know he's pulling away from me with that stupidly wonderful smirk on his face and I'm just staring at him like an idiot.

"We should go people will miss us."

"Yeah uh… let's go" So he takes my hand and leads me out to the hallway its empty which probably means it's still pretty early. He winks at me and walks toward his room and I walk toward mine still dazed from that kiss.

When I walk in the room Bex, Liz, and Macey are looking at me smiling wide.

"Okay Cam spill!" Of course Macey knew something was going on. She always did.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is flushes something happened! Let me guess it has something to do with Zach?" Ugh now Bex... at least Liz was on my side.

"Uh no I was just taking a jog?" oops that sounded way more like a question then I meant it to.

"Oh please Cammie we're not stupid now tell us!" great now I was outnumbered. I had to tell now.

"Well umm. I was in the passageway hiding from Mr. Solomon when Zach-"

"Ahh I knew it had something to do with Zach!"

"Shh Macey let her finish! What else what else?" Gee thanks Bex

"Okay uhh Zach came in to and then we started talking. Then he kind of umm well he-"

"Cammie just tell us!" Liz squealed. She wasn't one to gossip but if she wanted to know I had to tell…. So I just spit it out.

"Well he told me he liked me and I said I liked him to then we kissed then we left and here I am" I said it so fast it was like one long contentious word sounding like . They just looked at me for a long time before ending with a loud and obnoxious scream.

"Hey guys I don't think everyone in China heard you could you scream a little louder?" And they did. Of course they did. After that we erupted in laughs that had us rolling on the floor and holding our sides we were laughing so hard. When we stopped laughing we got ourselves together and walked out the room to breakfast with me thinking _things are going to be fun_ _around here._


	2. Muffins are the new Spiders

A/n: Hey okay so I reread the story and I thought it would be really fun to make it a story! Sorry it's so short. Alright well here goes chapter 2!

**(CPOV)**

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were walking to breakfast and as we got close to our table with Grant, Jonas, and Nick, Zach wasn't there. I felt all eyes on me and my cheeks got hotter and hotter. _Cammie what have you done now_ I thought.

"Well hello Cammie, what a kiss that must have been since-"

"Shut UP Grant leave her alone" Bex and Grant are so prefect for each other. It's surprises me that big bad Grant is scared of Bex. but then again who isn't scared of her?

I was nervous and upset. I was sad Zach wasn't there but there was no way I would let anyone know it. I took a seat next to Macey while she was next to Nick and just sat there thinking. Where is he? Is he upset? Did he mean what he said in there or did he just want to know if I liked him. While I was deep in thought I felt heat radiating off of someone next to me so I looked to see who it was and for sure it was the god like Zachary Goode.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, why so lost in thought this time with no spiders to ward off?" and cue the smirk.

"Well I mean what can I say? This muffin it's pretty interesting" sacrum was spewing off of me and everyone laughed. Please let the subject be avoided but no. Nothing gets my Zach. He leaned down and for the second time today I felt lovely fresh breath tickling my skin.

"I hope you were thinking about me because I sure was thinking about you" darn him… why must he do this to me? Why, oh why?

"Please Zach I think your ego is going to explode." No one was paying attention to us since they were lost in their own worlds filled with just them. Just like we were.

"We need to talk Cammie. 1:43 on the dot our passageway?"

"Oh so it's ours now?"

"Will you be there?" oh crap. He was so serious right now. The fact that he was serious really meant something was going down.

"Yes I'll be there."

"Great see you there Gallagher Girl" okay moment shattered, cocky Zach was back. He simply walked out of the room and left. I'm scared.

"Okay Cam I'm helping you pick out your outfit for your hot date!"

"Macey I don't-"

"And I'm doing your makeup!" don't know why I tried, when Macey has her mind set on something it's set there is no doubt about it. Especially when it has to do with fashion.

"Okay fine but nothing… crazy."

"Yeah., yeah I know keep it plain and simple."

"Mace, just let her wear whatever I mean it's hardly a date she-"

"Don't burst her bubble Bex she's excited!"

"No it's okay Liz she's right it's really not a date… it seemed pretty serious though. I don't know what to expect."

"That's why we have to get you dresses PROPERLY for a DATE in case it IS one!"

"Fine Macey! But nothing extreame we don't have much time"

"What time do you need to be there by again?"

"1:43 on the dot he said."

"Hmm that's… specific."

"Specifics are the most important parts of everything. We re spies you know that right?" Of course Liz would point that out.

"Spies in training. Not YET spies." And of course Bex would be the smarty pants to point THAT out.

**(ZPOV)**

"Wait dude let me get this strait. You told Cammie to meet you in that gross passageway place to tell you love her?" Grant had me second doubting myself of course.

"Yeah, I mean that's where we found out we liked each other I just want it to be clear that I think it's more than that."

"Wow alright then Zach Goode settling on one girl. It's a phenomenon!" I should punch Nick right in the neck where it would hurt. Then he'd pass out and shut up.

"Jonas can you believe this! Are you even paying attention or are you to busy working on being the next Bill Gates or something."

"I'm paying attention, and hey it's Zach's life… let him live it" at least I can rely on Jonas with the other two idiots in the room.

"Thanks man. Okay I have to go so I'm not the one late." As I was on my way out the door I heard a faint good lucks and who I'm sure was Grant say that he hopes I make it out of there alive. Even I'm not so sure this is going to turn out okay.

A/n: Ooooohhh cliffhanger! Honestly it's there because I wasn't sure what to write yet and I didn't want it to take forever lol. Well next chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed. R&R please!


	3. A Party in my Heart

**A/n: Okay since you people are really nice and encouraging me to go on I'll add another chapter and keep adding ASAP! Ohh and I'll need some hints for things to do since well lets face it I'm not really the most creative after a while hahaha. Alright then here is the next chapter thanks for reading guys!**

**(CPOV)**

When I walked into the small passageway he was standing there with that big adorable smirk on his face looking at me. I could melt in a gooey puddle of Cammie but I went against it and kept walking toward him.

"Hey Galagher Girl glad you came."

"I'm early by about 3 minutes."

"And 27 seconds" just like him to be right.

"Well what did you want to tell me in 'our passageway'?" I was sure to make big dramatic air quotes.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel… about you."

"Did we not do that earlier?"

"I don't think you took me seriously."

"Alright Zach just get it out." The more time that passed by the more nervous I got.

"Cammie Morgan… I love you." WAIT! Did he just like have a pause? What happened to his confidence? Omg and did he really just say that he LOVED me? AHHH my heart was dancing around and my insides wanted to join in. All I wanted was to kiss him right then and there but all I could do was stare at him with big eyes, and I'm pretty sure with my mouth hanging open, like an idiot.

We just stood there looking at each other for god knows how long. So this is why he sounded so concerned and well… distant. He wanted to tell me he loved me. I had to say something do anything to tell him I felt the same way but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I finally mustered up the courage to nod and smile at him with misty eyes filled with possible tears of joy. But I held them back because spies don't cry. After I saw that smirk of his come back I knew this would be a long and great year.

"I love you too." I never knew that those four words would be so hard to say yet so easy to get out of my mouth. He knew I meant it and let out a breath that neither of us knew he was holding. There was the smirk back in it's rightful place and he was just looking at me like I was looking at him.

"Are you ever going to stop staring at me?" of course it would take Zach to ruin this perfect moment for me.

"I'm not staring anymore then you were."

"You win this one Gallagher Girl." Wow. Things were getting weird.

"That's a shocker you actually gave up."

"I didn't give up I'm just waiting for the right time to win something bigger."

"Of course because if it's not the best Zach doesn't go for it."

"Exactly. That's why I fell in love with you." Crap. My heart was beating of my chest and thought I was going to have a heart attack I was to excited. That's when those stupid spiders chose to come out and attack me. Well maybe not attack but I felt something tickeling my leg. And not in the good way.

"Can you _please_ get that off of me…" I tried to sound calm and cool but I know it didn't work so well. Zach just laughed and hit my leg harder then necessary. Way Harder then nessisary

"OW! You didn't need to hit me _that _hard!"

"Well I wanted to kill it."

"You could have just like, pushed it off of me or something. Not leave a bruise."

"Your so dramatic it wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise."

"Okay maybe not but it has that tingeling feeling."

"Well I'm sorry then Gallagher Girl."

"That's better."

"Yeah such a drama queen." I just rolled my eyes at that.

"That's what you like so much about me" I said with the sarcasm flowing out of it.

"I like everything about you."

"Good then. I like everything about you."

"Fine."

"Did you just turn this into a fight."

"I don't know did I?" he really is cocky.

"Your really frustrating you know that?"

"That's what you like so much about me."

"Way to say what I just stated." Stupid smirk should be wiped off of his face. But if I did that I wouldn't be able to see it. Darn dilemmas.

"Hey why don't we cut this sexual tension with a knife." (sorry had to do it ^,^)

"Shut up Zach and lets go." I took his hand like he had this morning and lead him out into the now filled hallway. We went our separate ways and when I got to my room I saw a note saying to go to the gym for a cove ops test. Not the best idea when my minds in the states it's in. Yet again I could use some type of destraction from Zach.

So I left the note in case Liz (most likely she was already there though, Bex, or Macey hadn't seen it and left too see what this mission would be.

**A/n: Alright I have a confession to make. I have no idea whatsoever what this test will be lol. Sooo I could REALLY use some of your creative minds to give me some hints. They would be GREATLY appreciated since I got myself into this sticky situation and I feel bad asking you guys to get me out lol. So please review with your creative juices (ewww that sounds kind of gross)! And thanks for reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter SUCKS since I wrote this at like 2 in the morning my brain was a little fried lol.**


	4. The Best Test Ever

**A/n: Okay! I would like to give some shoutouts to some awesomely awesome people for being great reviewers! SO thank you ****aleeyXD, pinkpolkadots821, laughlongdreambig, messesgoodenewtman, and ivory ****(who's great idea I'm going to use!) for being supportive I really appreciate the great comments and ideas! All you people can thank those lovely 5 for keeping me going and for this 4****th**** chapter! Enjoy!**

**(CPOV)**

When I got to the gym nearly everyone was there and I just on time (as usual). I sat between a smirking Zach and Macey who was looking at me with a knowing look. I had no idea how Zach got there so fast but I didn't have time to think about it because Mr. Solomon walked in and started explaining what we were to do next.

"Hello students. Today's mission you will do in groups of two. On your way to the helicopters which takes each group to a different place in Europe I will give you directions and there will be note cards on who your undercover characters will be. .." I slightly zoned out until I heard my name being called. I was going to be with Zach. I looked at him and he kept that smirk on his face (which I didn't mind so much at the moment) and winked.

"Well this will be fun Gallagher Girl." I just nodded in agreement because we were to go packing for out two day mission.

In our room Macey was telling Bex and I how we should pack cute clothes not comfortable clothes because after all we were going to be with our boyfriends.

"Hey Macey?" uh-oh Bex was getting ready to blow. She was using her I'm-acting-all-sweet-and-kind-but-right-now-i-want-to-kick-your-butt voice.

"Yeah Bex?" okay in Macey's defense she was just really excited and happy so she let it out through the thing she knew best off al. Clothes and fashion.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Here we go.

"I'm just telling you guys that you shouldn't bring sweatpants and ratty shirts!"

"Do I even own any to take? NO! And I'm not stupid I know I shoun't take my ugliest stuff but you know what? I think I will just so-"

"Hey guys calm down! It's alright Macey's just excited you know. She was just trying to help." I hadn't realized they were really going at it so this time Liz had to intervene and actually raise her voice.

"Macey can you help me pack? I have no idea what to take." Best way to make her feel better was to use her expert fashion skills.

"Well take that really cute blue shirt with the V neck! It looks amazing on you Zach will so love it!"

"I was thinking that but what shorts?"

"Hmm… the short black ones show off your legs girl!" with that everyone giggled and we kept going on like that through us all… even Bex. After all we were sisters and wouldn't see each other for two days.

**(ZPOV)**

I was standing next to the helicopter me and Cammie were going to take and I was a little nervous. After all spending two days strait with the girl I love would of course be a little stressful. But I was excited too.

When I saw her coming towards me my heart was going crazy but there was no way I was going to let her know that. I kept my smirk in place and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you ready for this Gallagher Girl?"

"More ready then you'll ever be"

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Bring it on." We both laughed. Wow her laugh was hot. I loved everything about her actually, she was great. _Stop it Zach your turning into a girl._ Well whatever.

As we got inside we put our bags on one and listened to what the mission would be.

"Okay everyone for this Mission you and your partner are going to be trailed by a CIA member and your goal is to catch them off guard and tag them before they get you. You are to change in the bathrooms of the planes and as soon as you get out it's go time. Good luck."

"Well this will be interesting."

"Agreed Gallagher Girl." So off we went our separate ways into the bathrooms to change. I was to play a guy names Damon Smith age 16 who was going to Paris to visit family with his girlfriend Ellie Morgan. Characteristics are, outgoing, slightly immature, and really arrogant. Well this should be easy enough.

**(CPOV)**

While I was changing into a lime green tank, and a pair of short grey shorts I looked at my note card. I'm a girl named Ellie Morgan that's 16 years old in Paris with her boyfriend Damon Smith that's visiting his parents. I should be loud, obnoxious, and self centered. Well I'm sure Zach would enjoy that. After reading who I was to be I put on a platinum blonde with cut in a bob and grey contacts.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Zach who was wearing black jeans a plain white t-shirt, short brown hair scruffy, and blue contacts.

"Hey Ellie looks like you're my girlfriend"

"Well that will be easy considering I'm your girlfriend for real."

"Touché Gallagher Girl, touché." I just rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"So what are you like?"

"Well I like to take long walks on the beach, read novels that make me look importand an-" I slapped him arm to make him shut up.

"You know what I mean." Ugh this time that smirk was a pain.

"I think I'm all that."

"Oh so nothing new?"

"Ha-ha very funny. How about you."

"Well I'm an egotistical brat that loves to be heard."

"So nothing new on your part either?"

"Shut up."

"Oh I'm kidding Gallagher Girl, I like that you're nothing like that."

"Good." I had to suppress a yawn. I was so tired it was crazy. After spending last night thinking about Zach there wasn't much time to get any sleep.

"Get some sleep we still have a while until we get there" he hugged me around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder ready to finally get some sleep.

**A/n: Oki doke little bit of a cliffhanger there but that's just my evil side coming out. Muahahaha.. *ahem* Anyway thanks for reading and next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to review guys! Oh and one more thing… you guys can give me any ideas, such as writing tips, plot tips, ideas for where to take it, ect. in your reviews if you want I love the criticism! But the reviews you give me now are great and make me extra happy! Alright then I'll try and get the new chapter up soon!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**P.S. Sorry if it was a little choppy XD**


	5. A Taste of His Own Medicine

**A/n: Alrighty another chapter down! Just want to say that Anita the Angel who scared me into updating because I didn't want anyone torching my house or anything (just kidding I love you for your awesome comment!) is the reason this chapter is here well… when it is and not tomorrow lol. Okay so here is zee chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

I woke up with my head on Zach's shoulder and his head in mine. I just sat there for a while since I didn't want to wake up.

"Hey Gallagher Girl how was your sleep?" Alright never mine he was already awake. I sat up and smiled at him.

"It was good thanks I haven't slept like that in a while."

"So you're saying you used to sleep on guys shoulders all the time?" What an interesting time this will be.

"You know what I mean."

"Just checking you never know these days."

"Okay thanks for the lesson then." I said while rolling my eyes

"Hey, you learn something everyday."

"Whatever." I looked out the window and I could see the Eiffel Tower. I really didn't think I was asleep for that long.

"We should probably get our stuff together."

"Yeah probably." So we stuffed all our stuff in a little over night bags and waited to land.

When we got to the hotel we were to be staying in it was under the name Damon Smith. We got the key and went in to see on bed, a bathroom and a dresser. Great another thing we needed to make this an awkward night.

"I get the bed" if I could at least have that things wouldn't be so bad.

"No way I'm getting the bed."

"Not fair"

"Why not?"

"Hey instead of fighting off of who gets the bed we should figure out who we need to catch before they get us?"

"Whatever you say boss." With that we put ours bags down and were getting ready to scope out the area.

"Hey Zach… I just thought of something."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Once we leave this room I get be as loud as I would like considering that is who I am meant to be for this mission."

"I'm shaking Gallagher Girl."

"You should be!" He laughed as I walked out of the room with him behind me.

When we walked outside there was a guy selling flowers and I thought that since I had to deal with this cover I should have some fun with it.

"Ohhhhh Damon those flowers are sooooo pretty!"

"Ellie come on we're going to be-"

"Why do you hate me so much! What did I ever do to you?" yes, I was going to have some fun indeed.

"Oh I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Right when he was trying to hug me I pulled away and got the water works started.

"But you DO hate me! You never get me anything!"

"Do you really want the flowers?"

"Well of course I do they're beautiful!"

"Alright then. Sr. how much are those?"

"Well let me see…. You're an American fellow right?"

"Yes I am"

"Then I'll say around 5 bucks for these." Wow this was going better than I thought. Zach handed the guy some money and gave me the flowers.

"Here you go" he said and I smiled. I should be an actress instead of a spy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Damon!" I kissed his whole face to prove my point while he blushed ferociously.

"What was that all about?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm playing the part and don't let all of this go to your head." I said and threw the flowers away.

"Did you just-?"

"Yeah I just-. Did you see the lady with the auburn wavy hair and black turtleneck?"

"Yeah she looked like she was searching around for someone. Why-? Ohh she's tracking us."

"No duh Sherlock. Okay now all we need to do is find her before she finds us and we're good. "

"Agreed"

"Well let's get looking." With that we had a day of me being a drama queen, him acting used to it. Proceeding with me laughing my head off and him rolling his eyes totally frustrated with me. Well now he knows how I feel on a daily biases at least.

**A/n: Alright well I can't think of anything cool or witty to say sooo ummm… thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	6. To Little Missions Like This

A/n: Alright this chapter is for Zammielover because if it's romance she wants it's romance she gets! I think I probably failed at it though lol. Sooo this one will be fun but it is rated T people so don't get any naughty idea's ;) *wink wink*. You guys are sooooo sweet with your comments and I love you! Well here we go the next chapter!

**(CPOV)**

After a day of payback and fun we finally went back to our room and had that darn bed dilemma. We both wanted the bed. I told him that we'll wait for a minute because I'm taking a shower first and that's why I'm here thinking of how I'll get that bed. When I got out of the shower I dried off and put on some of the clean clothes, a black tank and irish green cotton shorts, brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

"Your turn."

"Thanks I'll be back don't miss me." Cocky lovably jerk.

"Don't worry I won't." The sad thing is that maybe I will.

After a while he came out with shorts on…. That's it… I can't stand him right now… is it really that hard to put a shirt on? According to Zach Goode it is.

"I've figured this bed thing out."

"If it involves me sleeping anywhere but that bed under those sheets I hate it."

"Then I guess you'll love it because you will be… we both will problem solved."

"You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding? Cammie you're my girlfriend it's fine I won't bite I promise. Plus you know you want to." How did he know that? He didn't Cammie just calm down.

"I do _not_ want to sleep in that bed with you! But fine whatever."

"It doesn't matter because you still agreed." Yeah I could definitely done without that smirk.

So we both got in the bed that could have been just a little bigger considering that we were back to back and nearly smashed up against each other. But he was so warm and soft that-… stop _right there_ Cammie Morgan!

"Hey Gallagher Girl breathe."

"I am breathing."

"Now you are."

"I was before."

"If you say so the-"

"I say so." When I turned to face him I found out that he was already facing me and then that's when I stopped breathing.

"Your really close." Well no duh Cammie no smart girl points for you.

"If I wasn't it would be harder to do this." And he kissed me… we were technically on a mission and here he is standing (well laying I guess) there kissing me. Well of course I kissed him back and he pulled me closer and my brain was on freak-out mode. One part was telling me GO CAMMIE GO! While the other side was yelling at me WHAT ARE YOU UP TO! STOP!

I swear having a brain that contradicts itself is hard work. But well I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist and I was so close to him we were sharing body heat and…. Woahhh there pull back like _now_! Alright then it's the other sides turn to win… but just not yet.

We were kissing for a long time and then finally the logical part of my brain was sick of losing and took over. We were both breathing hard from the kiss and I felt my cheeks burning up. I looked at him and that cute cocky smirk and turned over facing away from him.

"I'm going to bed 'night" and he chuckles… does he not believe me? Well he shouldn't because I'm probably not.

"Yeah ok 'night Gallagher Girl. I love you and I mean it" I think my cheeks just got more red then a tomato… glad I'm not looking at him anymore.

"Love you too Zach." After about ten minutes (nine minutes and 27 seconds actually) of trying to force myself into sleep I turn back over to face him… he's facing the other way.

"Zach? Zach are you sleeping?" in a flash he's turning over facing me smirking… what is with him?

"Yes Gallagher Girl?"

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Nope not at all…"

"Yeah well I can't sleep either."

"Come here" he said with his arms out. Ugh he bothers me.

"Why?"

"Because when you fell asleep on the helicopter you had your head on my shoulder and you slept like a baby so come here." He did have a point. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me when I put my head on his chest. I started dozing off to his soft even breaths and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Hey Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you"

"Love you too Gallagher Girl" he said after his chuckles. I guess he was right because with that I was asleep.

**A/n: Awwwwwwwwww how sweet with its mushy-ness! They're so cute! Lol. Well anyhow next chapter they're going to finish the mission… finally! Oh I'm so very sorry this chapter was so suckish XD. And do you think the chapters are getting shorter and shorter? I could make them longer but of course they would take longer to update….. hmmm I'll think about that or you could tell me… whatever helps you sleep at night! I'm rambling let me finish this with this! Idea's welcome, subjections wanted, and comments loved! (Comments are like sleeping in Zach Goode's arms in a hotel in Paris!) Thanks for reading! =)**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	7. Spy We Have Become

**A/n: I FULLY apologize for not posting in such a long time! I was over a friends for like three days strait and I didn't have my laptop there with me so I didn't have the part of the story I already worked on and I REALLY didn't want to have to start from scratch and so on and so forth but… well here it is not and I really hope you enjoy it! Mainly because I kind of have writers block so if you want me to continue the story PLEASE give me some ideas lol! Now really on to the chapter!**

**(ZPOV)**

When I woke up Cammie was still sleeping soundlessly still. I tried to unwrap my arms around her without waking her up but it didn't work. She turned over and smiled at me.

"'Morning Zach" she said sleepily. God she was hot. Her hair was slightly messy with sleep, and her eyes twinkled at me when they met mine.

"' 'Morning Gallagher Girl."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not too that long just a couple of minutes."

"And you were just going to stay there and watch me."

"You know you would have done the same thing." Her cheeks caught on fire nearly instantly and she giggled slightly.

"You win this one."

"Don't I always?"

"Good point." She sat up as I did our backs on the headboard and we just looked at each other for the longest time, purely lost in each other.

She was amazing.

"We should probably get ready to our tail." As much as I didn't want this moment to end… well lets just say if we didn't go now I'm not sure when we would.

"Alright then I guess I'll go get dressed really quickly." To bad this has to come to an end.

**(CPOV)**

When I came out of the room fully dressed in my cover and ready to go catch whoever our tail was Zach was sitting there in the bed fully dressed smelling at me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl ready to go?"

"Of course. Are you ready for a day of chaos?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said with the smirk

When we got outside we saw the woman who we were looking for from what we could tell and she was looking for us. We made the mistake of letting her see us so now we resorted to sitting in highly uncomfortable bushes planning on how we would take our approach.

"I saw we just run up and tag her… she's not that far and by the time she actually realizes that we're coming for HER it'll be to late and-"

"Zach, that's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Well yeah, I know but I don't see you coming up with anything better." So there we sat in thought for the longest time while she stood there right next to the balloon stand and- an idea came to me instantly.

"Hey… what if we go to that balloon stand from the other side so that she won't get us first and pretend like we're going to get a balloon then we sneak up on her and tag her."

"Nice thinking Gallagher Girl let's do it" and we did. First we snuck all the way around the park the long way with Zach nearly pushing me into all the braches that came to make me hurry up.

Then we came to the entrance and pretended to not have just jumped out the bushes, and nearly give some little boy a heart attack thinking we we're the monsters from his closet that we're now following him out of the house with great covers so you couldn't see our fur and such. (Poor kid has some major problems, but he was right about us having covers.)

When we finally came to the balloon stand (it took exactly five minutes and twenty-seven seconds) she was still standing there only looking much more alert so we chose to just go with the crowd. After at least nine seconds we looked at each other and knew it wouldn't work so we just went on with our covers.

"Awww Damon it would be sooooooo sweet if you got me a balloon!" well maybe I just went on with our covers. I put on Zach's smirk and he put on a great act pretending _I_ was the one that was the… smirker.

"Whatever you want Ellie. What color do you want?"

"I want the red one there's only one more left!. Oh thank you you're so sweet!"

"Anything for you!" and he kissed me right there. I couldn't focus anymore and everything was nearly blending together. I can't believe he kissed me right here while we were on a mission actually trying to complete it. I didn't have the guts to pull away though and kissed him back. Thirty seconds later we were pulling apart and our tail wasn't even paying us attention.

"Great thinking Zach" I whispered into his ear making sure no one but him could hear me. He winked at me with his smirk on his face for just a second and got me a balloon.

We were 'walking away' when we hastily turned around and tapped our tail on the shoulder.

"Cammie Morgan, and Zach Goode, great job. You will make excellent spies some day" was all she said to us (making sure we were the only ones to hear of course) before walking off into the crowd.

"Well Gallagher Girl we better go get packing. Our truck is picking us up at one sharp to take us off to the helicopter on our way back."

"Oh that ride again… I'm looking forward to it" I said with sarcasm flowing out.

"You should be with me there."

"Very good point, that makes it all the better" that… was totally true. He just took my hand with that smirk on his face leading us back to our hotel to pack and go back the Gallagher Academy. If only it didn't have to end.

**A/n: Okay I realized that I was a big un-fair meany and that the mission was a combination between aleeyXD, ivory, and Zammielover's ideas. Idk if you guys care but I totally would because I'm way to competitive lol so there you go. When I named this chapter I was listening Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, explaining the chapter name, even though they aren't anything alike. Thought you should know that. Thanks for reading!**

~*PreppyEmoGirl*~


	8. Told Ya So

**A/n: Hey I'm back on track now since I'm back at home sitting around lol. Oh thanks for the comments everyone I really love them! I love them! Well anyhow here is the new chapter! TA-DA!**

**(CPOV)**

When we got back to Gallagher Academy our friends weren't there yet since we had finished early according to Mr. Solomon so we went back to my room just to hang out for a while.

"So Gallagher Girl what now?"

"Uhh what do you think we do? We talk and wait for someone to come. Duh." When I said that he came over and sat next to me on my bed and simply looked in my eyes. He really was hot.

"Since you cut the other night short how about we try again?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"How about a…. NO. Someone might come in Zach." 

"Oh come on they aren't to come back for another couple hours. Just a kiss."

"A kiss. That's it." Knowing how we always got caught up in things it would be a couple hours later when everyone came back and they would walk in the room and see us and… well that's something I really don't want to have to deal with.

"That's it," and then he leaned towards me and our lips met. It was just like all the other times but for some reason this one was even better. Electricity ran through my where he touched the skin on my back, on my arms, on my face. It was amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nearly sat on his lap. His body was so warm against mine when he-

"OMG! Cammie I'm sooo sorry! Continue, continue I just got back and… enough okay I'm leaving!" When Macey tried to run out of the room she nearly ran into the door and then slammed it shut. I heard a faint string of swearing from Zach and I just laughed very nervously.

"Well I better so find her since….."

"Yeah, um I should go back to my room too… unpack and stuff."

"Alright them… well I'll see you I guess."

"Yeah see you Cammie." Well this couldn't be any more awkward.

When Zach and I walked out of the room Macey was sitting in the fetal position slightly rocking three and a half inches away from the door.

"Macey?"

"Hmm? Oh hi Cammie. Is Zach gone? I'm really sorry I didn't know!"

"Yeah I know Macey it's ok really."

"So he's gone?" I let out a slight sigh.

"Yes he's gone" she got up and I moved over so that she could go into the room and when she entered I closed the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"Macey I-" 

"I can't believe it Cammie! Tell, tell, tell! Everything I need details!" I blushed a bright red that I'm sure wasn't very attractive.

"Well nothing really. We got back from the mission early so we came here so that I could put my stuff away and he came with me. We were just sitting on the bed an-"

"You guys were sitting on the bed! Wow Cammie you're-"

"WHO WAS SITTING ON WHAT BED WITH WHO!" Oh Bex always one to make a grand entrance.

"CAMMIE! HER BED! ZACH!"

"Cammie Morgan tell me EVERYTHING!"

"What's Cammie telling you?" Of course Liz would be quiet and reasonable. But I knew on the inside she really wanted to know.

"I saw Cammie-"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I'll tell you guys ok? Just… chill." And of course they all shut their mouths and listened.

"Okay. So, we came back early from our mission and came to my room so I could put my stuff away and just hang out for a while. Where sitting on my bed and talking and he kissed me. We started kissing and Macey came in and it was awkward and then he left to his room. That's ALL that happened."

"I really am sorr-"

"I know Macey it's okay really."

"WOAH! Cammie Morgan well aren't you something."

"I'm so happy for you! I wish Josh was more romantic like that."

"We just kissed. Hardly anything actually."

"What do you MEAN hardly anything? You guys were all over each other!"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't!" Thanks a lot Bex… thanks a lot.

"I just really like him. He really likes me… I hope. It just happened." They all just made awww sounds like you hear in the movies and I threw pillows at them causing a huge pillow fight.

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry I was so evil in this chapter lol I'm just becoming a mean person. But well I'll be pretty nice and try to make the next chapter nice and long! Well thanks for reading and please comment!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	9. Didn't See That Comming

**A/n: Alright here we go with another chapter! Sorry I don't really write in Zach's POV but it's mainly because I'm a girl and not a guy so pretending to be a guy is kind of weird for me lol. Again thanks for the wonderful comments I really enjoy reading them and they make my day! Okay so hope you like this new chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

When we left for dinner which was when everyone had gotten back from their missions the air was pretty thick. By now I'm sure that Josh, Nick, and Grant knew what happened just like Liz, Macey, and Bex knew. Zach and I didn't really talk much but we kept looking at each other with slightly guilty expressions.

"So Cammie tell me was it nice? You too Zach tell all!"

"Macey please please just stop!"

"Come on Cammie you know you want to talk about it."

"Hey Grant how about you stop being such a jerk?"

"Both of you listen here! Just because you got caught doesn't mean you're not proud and it doesn't mean you didn't freaking LOVE it. So just stop faking it."

Bex looked at each of them in the eye before saying, "And all of YOU leave them the hell alone! It's not like you wouldn't care if something like this happened to you so just DROP IT!"

When she finished she wasn't only looking Grant dead in the eye with a scared look on his face, but everyone was just sitting there with their mouths wide open. We all knew Bex was… well out there but this was unexpected.

"Yeah uhh… thanks Bex." I just got up and went in the hall totally losing my appetite and lost in thought. I was heading to my room planning on just sitting there as long as I could and then just going to sleep. I was hoping that the girls would take a hint and just not bother me. I was almost in our wing when a guy I recognized from one of my classes coming towards me.

"Uhh hi, your Cammie Morgan right?"

"Yeah I am… sorry I recognize you but I don't know your name."

"Most people don't. I'm Lucas" he smiled at me then and I smiled back to be polite. Whoever he was I don't know why he didn't realize I had a boyfriend.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucas but I was meeting my boyfriend ju-"

"Hey Gallagher Girl who's this" okay Zach was pissed. I never took him for the jealous type but well. After I said a couple sentences to this guy he was fuming. You could practically see smoke coming from his ears.

"Oh um this is Lucas. I just met him."

"Hi man sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine let's go Zach. Uh nice to meet you by the way" as I hurriedly tried to get Zach away from him I heard Lucas say a faint "yeah you too".

When we got to my room I shut the door and looked at Zach.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing with Lucas?"

"I'm sorry he was just looking at you like he really wanted you or something and I couldn't take someone else looking at you like that. I love you Cammie what can I say." He was so sweet, so perfect-. Oh who am I kidding there's no way I wouldn't forgive him.

"I love you too Zach. It's fine I understand."

**A/n: I'm sorry it was SOOO short I know I promised a longer one but I just couldn't really think of anything to write and I just thought 'hey I could have made the thing with Lucas, Zach, and Cammie longer!' but then I remembered 'oh that's right I didn't know what to put'. Well that's my little ramble lol. Hope you like this little snipett thingy that I won't even call a chapter anymore lol. Please please review! And idea's would be really goode cause I love writing this story I just kind of don't know what to write anymore!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	10. Well That's Better

**A/n: I think I'm going to write a normal sized chapter because I'm feeling inspired! Go inspiration! I think it's because I have awesome friends lol. Okay well I'll shut up now because I know you don't really care what I have to say and just want to read the chapter! Here it is!**

**(CPOV)**

Zach and I, just staring into each other's eyes for one minute and 26 seconds and then he broke it. When I say we were staring I mean it was the kind of staring that makes you feel like you're totally reveled. It was amazing knowing what he felt for that moment. Just knowing that he really loved me was enough to not make me want to run away from his gaze.

"I should probably go to my room. Before someone… well you know."

"Yeah not having a repeat would be nice." With that he left the room with the door leaving a soft shutting sound but to me it felt so loud. I want him to stay here forever! Was what my mind shouted but at the same time I was thinking that I was really glad that he left and I didn't want to see him again. For once, Cammie Morgan is confused.

Not only about how I was feeling. But also about what happened. All this time that I've been in this school with Lucas and he's never even given me a second glance but then all of the sudden he comes up to me and… well who knows what he was going to do. Lucas was cute but nowhere as cute at Zach. Hey let's face it Zach was more than cute he was HOT. I loved Zach and there is no way that I would even think about going out with Lucas. He was… to bold. Not Zach bold but just... well bold. I can't think of a better way the explain it.

"Hey Cammie how's it going?" I nearly fell off the bed from fear. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even know that Liz had come in the room. I'm just thankful it was her. I love Bex and Macey like sisters but Liz was really the best person to talk to when I was feeling like this.

"Umm.. okay I guess."

"No really tell me Cam. You talk I'll listen." Ugh darn her and her super I-won't-judge-you-no-matter-what expressions!

I told her all of it. Well maybe not all of it like how I thought Zach would skin Lucas alive for nearly talking to me and the last part when we were staring at each other. But the rest of it I did tell. For longer than I would have liked she sat there in thought and then finally she spoke.

"Do you like Lucas?"

"No! Of course not." She just nodded and moved on to a series of questions.

"Would you dump Zach for him?"

"No Liz I wouldn't do that."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Well yeah a little but nothing like Zach."

"Do you think he's actually into you?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmm." And that was all she said. Just hmm. We just moved on finishing our unpacking from the mission in silence and I was thankful for that. Liz may be clumsy but she really can take a hint because all that I wanted at the moment was time to think.

About 6 (5 minutes and 52 seconds) minutes later I realized that I couldn't care or less if Lucas liked me because I really liked Zach and if he wanted to flirt with me I would just have to keep playing peace maker. After I made that revelation that helped me calm down totally a thankfully cooled off Bex, and a slightly guilty looking Macey walked into the room. I didn't want Macey to feel badly and then Bex to flip off because of the tense air that was unnecessary because I really didn't care about it anymore and I just hoped Zach didn't either.

"Hey guys." Was all I had to say and then everything was back to normal again.

"Hey Cammie" Macey said with a smile on her face. She didn't bring anything that happened earlier up and I don't think she would. If anyone was going to bring it up now it would be Bex and I think even she could resist that.

"Hey Cam" she said totally mellowed out like it was before we went out on the mission. I can only hope that things would just keeping going like this for now on.

**(ZPOV)**

I went back to my room feeling like a jerk for leaving Cammie but I really didn't want her to have to go through all that embarrassment again. She said no before but I nearly seduced her to let me kiss her. None of this would have happened if I just listened to her. I would say that I was surprised that she didn't say 'I told you so' but then again she's not really the type.

Back in my room Jonas was sitting there on his computer as usual probably hacking to get through some government firewall.

"Hey Zach."

"Hi Jonas."

"Why so down man."

"Umm you where there right? When Cammie was nearly interrogated?"

"Oh uh yeah. Sorry about that you know how Grant can be though a total ass."

"Yeah he sure can be. I wasn't upset about that though really but Cammie was."

"Then what has you so upset now?" Damn him to hell.

"Well I was going to meet Cammie and some guy was talking to her."

"Just talking to her? No contact whatsoever?"

"Yeah just talking but you should have seen the way he was looking at her it was… well it kind of pissed me off."

"You trust her right?"

"Yeah of course I trust he-"

"Then get over it. She wouldn't cheat on you she's just wouldn't."

"Well yeah I guess you're right."

"Yeah I am." And then he just went back to what he was doing. Well I really don't feel bad now.

**A/n: Okay it's not super long or anything but I made it a little longer than I usually do. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	11. Yeah That Went Well

**A/n: I'm kinda back because of your ****amazing**** ideas! I loved them! Two people gave me a great ideas that I'll tell you later because if I tell you now you'll look at the reviews and lose the element of SURPRISE! Oh I'll try and work on my vocabulary because I think I should but easier said than done… sooo yeah thanks for telling me that. I'm in one of those hyper active moods right now so don't mind me… anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

I was on my way to class when I ran into someone I wouldn't mind not seeing again. Yeah Lucas.

"Hey Cammie!" Ugh what I would do for him to just go away. I figured out what I want. For him to just leave him alone.

"Hi."

"Listen I didn't mean for any of that to happen before" while he was talking he was also moving closer and closer to me. I tried to back up but there were to many people and a wall not too far from me. I deiced to just stay still and let him get closer because being blocked by a wall would cut my chances of running from this guy slim.

"Uhh yeah okay then." All of the sudden his arms were around mean and practically restraining me. I know I'm a spy and I could have easily taken him out if I weren't so freaking shocked and out of it. Just as I was finally realized what was going on and putting it all together I started to get away when Zach came and nearly knocked him out.

Well that's what I thought. He just threw another punch and then it was a fight. Crap. Two guys are fighting over me and I don't even like one of them. I didn't picture it this way.

"Zach please! Just stop!" and he did. He had a small cut on his face but that was nothing compared to what Lucas had. He was probably going to get a black eye and he already had a swollen lip. That was all I could see then though. There are probably cuts and bruises all over him.

"Zach what WAS that?"

"He nearly attacked you!"

"I could have handeled it!"

"Well I did for you Gallagher Girl." He. Was. So. IRKSOME.

"Come on" was all I said before taking his hand and leading him back to my room. It was the only place we could go and people not notice. There were too many guys at his room and they would all make a big deal out of it.

When we got there I shut the door and quickly turned to glare at him.

"Don't do that again. You could have gotten hurt."

"Yeah I was the one going to get hurt."

"He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"That's the thing Cammie. Yeah he was." I had no idea what to say to that. I trusted Zach I really did and if he told me that I was in trouble I had to believe it no matter how badly I didn't want to.

I was fuming but not at Zach. I was glad that he came. I was glad that he cared. I was glad that he would do something like that for me. But I was absolutely pissed at Lucas and I wouldn't mind being gym partners with him soon. His butt will be kicked.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Zach was just 2 inches and 3 centimeters away from me until he simply bent down and kissed me. Yeah maybe the kisses do get better every time but this one was in another league.

It was like our emotions where mixing and swirling and making everything better. He loved me. I loved him. That was all that mattered at that moment. With his arms on my waist and mine around his neck we fell onto my bed and it only got better. We were into each other than ever. I took off his shirt and he took off mine and the intensity only got higher. We both-

"Cammie?" Holy shit. I just froze and slowly looked up at her.

"Um. Hi mom."

"Hi Ms. Morgan."

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing?" Oops that sounded like a question. I was dead.

"Doesn't look like something. How about you umm… get dressed and come to my office for a second. Oh and Zach please do the same and go to Mr. Solomon's office"

Then she just left like she didn't just see her daughter passionately kissing some guy, on her bed, with neither of them having a shirt on.

"Uh-oh"

"Yeah Zach uh-oh. I have a feeling this won't be fun."

"At least it wasn't Macey, or Bex."

"I wouldn't think that for long" the loon his face showed that I was probably right. I was hoping it wouldn't. Well here goes nothing.

**A/n: Heheheee cliffhanger for all of you other than the person who gave me the awesome idea! Alright thanks you guys your ideas are like way better than mine and I think it's way more fun writing stuff you guys give me. Well thanks _person who gave me the idea_ for the idea I thought it was cool! Okay I'll leave now. Oh and did I forget to sign the last chapter? I think I did. Please review!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	12. Yeah THIS Isn't Awkward

**A/n: Here is another chapter for you awesome people that review and make me super happy! I am **_**soooooooooo**_** mega sorry for taking FOREVER to update. There has been like so much going on! Well yeah now enough ranting and time for the chapter I've been mean and made you guys wait for ****!**

**(ZPOV)**

I left Cammie's room and was on my way to Mr. Solomon's office. I was freaked out. Considering that her mom just caught us making out, on her bed, shirtless. I'm pretty sure even I am allowed to freak, at least just a little bit.

By the time got to Mr. Solomon's office giving him enough time to cool down so he won't pop a vessel or something while he's yelling. I walked through the door and he was sitting there looking extremely awkward. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or just plain terrified.

"Hi Mr. Solomon."

"Hello Zach, please sit down." He seemed totally relaxed. Well not really relaxed he seemed like this was a conversation he didn't want to have. I'm going with being plain terrified.

"Ms. Morgan told me about… what just happened. With Cammie." All I could to is nod staring at him. Oh god I hope what I thought was coming well.. wasn't"

"And so she said we should have a little chat. You really like her don't you?" Damn. It was coming.

"Yeah I do" I planned on keeping my answers short so this would go by quickly. He just nodded and kept going.

"Well as you probably know when a boy and a girl like each other things can happen. You know those things right?" Mr. Solomon was cool and everything but right now… he was making this much more awkward than necessary.

"Yes I know 'those things'." Before he continued he cleared his throat his face reddening slightly. He thinks this is bad for him? Yeah right.

"Good. The thing is you have to be careful Zach. You have to be safe. If Cammie were to get pregnant, or any girl it would be more than the school can handle. Do you understand that?"

"I do understand that. But we weren't doing anything Mr. Solomon. Just… kissing." He had an expression that said he really didn't believe me but, maybe he's right. If Ms. Morgan hadn't have walked in the room at all who knows what WOULD have happened.

"I'm just glad we have this cleared up then. You may go now Zach if you would like." I wouldn't have gotten out of that room faster if a bomb had just set off. I was at the door before he even said my name and just left. I never want an experience like that again. If Bex, Liz, Macey and the guys knowing was too much for her this must be a living hell.

**(CPOV)**

Awkward. Uncomfortable. Weird. And just plain horrible are all the ways to explain what happened. My brain was a total wreck and I had no idea what to do with myself. There was NOTHING I could do anyway at this point. We were busted. Caught red handed. We- well you get the point. My mom who never lost her cool, ever, was sure enough to now and I don't think I would like it. Spy or not a mom who just saw her daughter making out with her boyfriend was bound to freak out. This was going to be horrible, terrible, no good AND very bad.

I walked in the room and my mom wasn't there yet. She must have gone straight to Mr. Solomon's office like Zach had. He just got up put his shirt on and left. Wow. I have never felt like such a whore in my life. I sat there for a couple seconds letting it all sink in before putting my own shirt on brushing my hair that looked a mess (I didn't want to give my mom more to freak out about) and headed for her office.

I waited for… not too long but I'm not sure exactly how long. I was in such a state of shock and confusion I couldn't even focus on that. Then she walked in. I took a deep breath letting out a not too shaky 'hi mom' and she smiled at me. SHE SMILED. I was more than confused now.

"Hello Cammie." She said it like she didn't just find out that her daughter was a whore. I have an all new respect for her now.

"So. Do you want to tell me what was going on in there?" Of course not was what I wanted to say. But I didn't. Plus I knew she wouldn't take that for an answer.

"We were just kissing…"

"That was one heck of a kiss then Cameron" she said before sitting down. Okay it was going down now.

"You know you should at least be careful." My face simply burned to an all new intensity of red when she said that. My mom actually thought I was having sex. Yeah that's makes me feel good.

"Mom… really we we-"

"I was young once as well and I know you teenagers have raging hormones. Just keep them in check. Be careful and think about what you're doing before. We really can't afford for you... for anything to happen. Okay?"

"That would be completely relevant if Zach and I actually-"

"You don't need to tell me anything. I believe you I really do. But you two are serious. I can tell. It's just the way you two look at each other. So I just thought that now would be a good time to talk. That's all really." Really? You thought now was a good time? Tomorrow would have been better. Or at least in a couple hours. But NOW? It took all I had not to explode right there but then I realized how she kept her cool through this. Through everything. So why can't I.

"Okay then mom" was all I said before getting up and walking through the door.

My brain was buzzing and then I saw Zach his face had a totally confused and guilty look on his face. He looked up and our eyes met then he just winked at me with that darn smirk on his face and kept going towards his room. He has to be the most amazingly hot, and calm guy I have ever met.

**A/n: Okay again I'm sorry I had you wait AND then when I finally do post I leave you with this crap-non-tasitc chapter. But I really love you guys for actually reading this and for not hunting me down and harassing the hell out of me. Please please review and if a get a lot I'll post super fast I promise even if it's a short chapter I'll give you something! 3**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	13. Subject Change Please

**A/n: Okay this is the chapter that I promised you! Thanks for reviewing and not being mean to me for taking forever to update. You can totally thank GallagherGirl202 for the last update because if it wasn't for the messages I got I would have like never written the chapter due to my procrastination ~,^. Well here's the chapter hope you likey!**

**(CPOV)**

After that unwanted chat with my mom I walked back to my room to see my roommates looking at me with expecting eyes. I acted like I didn't see them and just sat on my bed and pulled out my book.

"Cammie damnit just tell us what happened!" you can always count on Bex to be the blunt on.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a totally innocent voice.

"Don't play dumb Cam. What were you just doing?" I don't think she really wants to know. But to humor her and Macey who looked like she was going to burst but just didn't want to say anything I told. Well only the part about the talk with my mom. They were NOT going to know that she came in and saw me and Zach having a hot make out session.

"Well I was in my room and she just told me she wanted to talk to her in the office so I went and she gave me the talk." Bex and Macey just looked at me with wide eyes and their jaws wide open wishing that they hadn't asked. But Liz just sat on her computer ignoring us pretending that I wasn't being interrogated. Bless her. She was always the one not the pry.

"Like um.. THE talk?" asked Macey.

"The boom-chika-wow-wow talk?" **(A/n: sorry just had to do that lol) **asked Bex in a confused and star stuck voice. I started laughing and even heard a giggle from Liz who was 'minding her business'.

"Yeah THE boom-chika-wow-wow talk."

"Well sorry I asked."

"Though so."

"I'm not! What made her give you the talk something had to happen. Your mom would not just burst in here and decide that she was going to have the little chat with you." Bex always thinking to much.

"Nothing she just said that Zach and I looked kind of serious that's all."

"That is so NOT all what the bloody hell are you keeping from us?"

"Bex leave her alone she doesn't want to talk about it" yay Liz saves the day again.

"We're her best friends! I would tell you guys this stuff!"

"It makes her uncomfortable you know that."

"Fine. Let's just drop it guys" when Macey gave up on BOY talk that was a sign. She either had some real crap going on OR she knew how to take a hint better than Bex did.

"Whatever" was all she said to pissed to even hide her accent.

It was then that I realized what if Zach told the guys? Then they would talk about it and the girls would know I was lying. Crap. I have to go make sure he doesn't tell. I trust him and he's sweet. But he was Zach after all. Cocky Mr. Goode. I love him but I still had to be sure.

**A/n: There is one word to describe this chapter. SHIT. Ik and I'm sorry but I really wanted to post something up here for you guys. It's 2:30 in the morning and I can't really function so I thought that if I made the chapter anything longer it would just be a bunch of blah blah blah (go Ke$ha! –respects the dollar sign as the 's'- that's right I went there!). Well anyway I'm going to fall into a REM sleep now see ya! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**P.S.**

**REM sleep is the stage of sleep in which you have your dreams for those of you who didn't know XD. **_**(Random Fact!: If you are woken up during your REM sleep you will remember that dream but if you aren't you won't. **_

**P.P.S**

**You have about 3-4 sessions of REM sleep in an average sleep cycle ^,^**


	14. Just Making Sure

**A/n: Yayy it's another chapter and it's not like forever later! *the crowd goes wild!* anywho (I hate when people say that but this so you all know how I feel about it) this chapter shall be a little longer to make up for the last ones shortness. Yes GallagherGirl202 you are totally that little voice and thanksss for being nice to me lol. Hope you all like it 3**

**(CPOV)**

I was now walking to Zach's room to ask him if he actually told the guys what had happened. I was actually kind of scared that he would tell them everything. Or anything at all. I didn't care if he told them about his talk or whatever. But I really did care if he told them the reason.

When I got the his room in what felt like forever I knocked on his door but before anyone answered I heard something say "no way!" and it was clearly Grant. I even heard Jonas the one with the brain say that Grant should leave him alone it's his business. Just like what Liz said pretty much. They really are meant for each other.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach said with that smirk on his face. Wow I wanted to kiss him right now. Like really kiss him. But I reframed and just smiled slightly then talked.

"Hi Zach. Can you meet me at our spot in 3 minutes?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there."

"Thanks" was all I said before walking off and going to the passageway.

**(ZPOV)**

I had just finished being harassed by the guys (in which I mean Nick and Grant) about why I was just coming in. Of course they all went instantly to Cammie but I didn't tell them about that. Not only would I never live that one down but neither would Cammie and I know from what happened last time she would hate me for that. I just told them that Mr. Solomon had for some reason thought I deserved the talk.

I heard a knock on the door so I went to go get it and it was Cammie looking worried for some odd reason.

"Hey Galagher" was what I said with my smirk on so she would know everything was okay. She gave me a half-smile which showed something really was on her mind.

"Hi Zach. Can you meet me at our spot 3 minutes?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there" I said really concerned about what was going on. Shit she meant business. Which was actually pretty hot.

"Thanks" and that was it. Then she just walked off.

"Wow dude you are whipped!" and then Grant proceeded to whipping noises with Nick.

"Go horsey! Don't be late for the race. Ya-ya!"

"This is why Macey and Bex are always pissed at you guys. You suck."

"Nahh it's cause we're all man!" Nick and Grant high-fives. They really are jerks.

"Guys lay off. See ya later Zach. Good luck." Yes Jonas the one I can rely on.

"Thanks"

Then I was off to meet my fate.

**(CPOV)**

I was standing here for one minute and 54 seconds before I heard Zach come in and saw him actually standing there.

"So Gallagher Girl what's on your mind?"

"Did you tell them about what happened?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Well yeah I kind of had to."

"You told them! Everything? Even about us kissing?"

"No! God Cammie no! I didn't tell them that I'm not stupid. We would never hear the end of that" I felt myself blushing more and more as time went. He's right. He's not stupid. I should have trusted him.

"Right. Just checking-"

"Because you didn't tell the girls and you didn't want Jonas, Grant, and Nick telling Liz, Bex, and Macey and them knowing you lied. Got it."

"Um how'd you know?"

"Spy" he said with that cocky smirk on his face pointing to himself.

"Whatever Zach" and he chuckled.

"Is that really why I'm here."  
"Yeah" I said slightly embarrassed. "That all I wanted to say you ca-" he just wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me with those amazing eyes. God I could melt. Stop it Cammie you're acting like a baby. Well it's true.

"I'm fine standing here with me and you. Plus the chances of us being interrupted here are much smaller than in your room."

"That's true" and then he smirked and kissed me. Yeah he's a keeper.

**A/n: hehe it's not really that much longer than the other chapters but oh well haha. For those of you who have read the Darkest Powers Trilogy I really wanted to start a Chlerek but I wasn't sure what it should be about so please tell me what it should be about so I can get started! Oh and don't forget to review please! ^,^ the cute face says so!**


	15. Okayyyyy Then

**A/n: Okay I'm in a cookie mood because I really want some. This chapter shall be about cookies. Because I like them. And soon you'll find out who else does. Muahaha. Jk. But someone will like cookies. And my mommy picked who! (If you're reading this Mummzy thanks lol.) And now on to zee chapter!**

**Warning!: This is a pretty random chapter**

**(CPOV) **

We all were sitting together for lunch the next day Zach and I were normal as was everything else. No one brought up the awkward meeting Zach and I had to have. We all were just chatting about things here and there when of course Macey had to be the weird one.

"I really want some cookies."

"What?" was all I said. That was one of the most random things she could have thought of.

"I want some cookies. Like you guys don't just want something sometimes."

"Yeah sometimes I want some but it's not food" that got Grant a smack on the arm from Bex.

"Shut up" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Actually cookies sound kind of good" well all just turned to look at Liz who was blushing slightly because we were all pretty much staring.

"Am I the only normal girl left?"

"Hello earth the Cammie! I'm still here."

"I'm pretty sure she knows. Just because you don't want cookies doesn't mean you're normal."

"Shut up Goode."

"Bex, Zach. Really?"

"Sorry Gallagher Girl but it's true" he said with that smirk on his face. I just shook my head looking at him then he kissed me there.

"Hey you two I don't think you want me telling Ms. Morgan now do you?" after that I kicked Bex really hard under the table while breaking away from Zach. "OW! Angry much Cammie?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said with a totally innocent look on my face. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Wow Cam got a heck of a kick there."

"Sure do."

"Wow Zach got a keeper there" Nick said with a sarcastic tone.

"What can I say, I like them feisty."

"You should keep your feisty one tamed before she breaks someone's shin."

"Wow you guys are dramatic it wasn't even that hard."

"I doubt Grant could take it though Bex he's a baby."

"Am not!" said Grant.

"Are too!" I said back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You both are babies" said Zach trying to get us both to just stop.

"No I'm not" I said to Zach like a two year old with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Gallagher Girl isn't."

"Yay!"

"And you call us the weird ones" said Macey.

"Yeah really."

"Shut it Bex."

"Make me."

"Nahh I'm good."

"You guys come on" Liz nearly whined. She hated us fighting like this it made her crazy.

"Sorry Liz" we all muttered together.

"Your girl is boss Jonas" said Nick then Jonas, and Liz just blushed together.

"Not as boss as Gallagher Girl though" said Zach. Oh wow was he… cocky? I just rolled my eyes and ignored him starting a new conversation before we had to head to class.

**A/n: I totally warned you that this chapter was going to be random. I finished this as 2:39 am which is when I'm pretty damn hyper so that explains the spazzy quality of this chapter lol. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	16. Amazingly Odd

**A/n: I am on a roll thanks to GallagherGirl202… I think she's like my unofficial beta at this point lol. 3 Well this chapter was all her idea I just kinda typed it up at 5 in the morning (yes I'm still awake after my last post lol) so here it is!**

**(CPOV)**

The guys were sitting in the girls room with us and we were just hanging out talking and such.

"Hey guys we should play truth or dare" said Bex sounding way to into it..

"Yeah we totally should!" squeeled Macey. Wow I loved them but… just wow.

Everyone else just muttered 'sure why not's and 'sounds good's and 'whatever floats your boat's

"Okay I'll go first. Cammie truth or dare?" said Bex looking at me.

"Truth"

"How far have you and Zach gone?" I just blushed a bright unattractive red.

"Ooooh I'm liking these outcomes!" said Macey in a totally innocent voice. Please.

"We've just made out" I said being totally honest careful not to mention the intensity of it though. I could even see Zach having that smirk on his face. Cocky much?

"Yeah sure I'm falli-"

"Macey truth or dare?" I said interrupting Bex before she could start a rant, or possible get how how much of a make-out session.

"Umm. Dare!"

"I dare you to and Nick to go in the closet for 30 seconds" she better thank me for this.

"Alright fine" she said coolly acting like she wasn't screaming 'YAY YAY YAY YAYYYY' in her head. And right on time thirty seconds later her and Nick came out the closet and sat in their spots like none of it happened. She just turned to face Zach with an evil grin on her face. I'm screwed.

"Zach truth or dare?"

"Dare" he's smarter than me.

"I dare you to kiss Cammie for 20 seconds tongue and all" Zach was amazing and a good kisser (no pun intended) but that was bound to be a little awkard.

"Okay" he said and then turned to face a tomato red Cammie Morgan who was probably about to make a major fool out of herself.

He simply put both his warm hands on the side of my face and kissed me. It was just like every other time. Electrifying to say the least. And we kissed. We damn near made out until we heard Bex telling us that time was up and how she hated to ruin the moment. We pulled away slightly dazed still and turned to face everyone else. Macey had this knowing grin on her face that made me want to yell but I reframed and just sat there quietly.

"Zach your turn" was all she said.

"Right. Grant truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to pretend hit on Bex with the lamest lines you have" this will be interesting. Grand rolled his eyes and walked over to Bex.

"Hey babe. If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

"That's not to lame… I've actually gotten that one" she said trying her hardest to hold in the laughter doing beter than Macey and Nick who were cracking up. Zach nearly bursting and Liz, Jonas, and I sitting with highly amused looks on our faces.

"Are you lost sweetheart because heaven is a long way from here."

That did it Bex was practically rolling on the floor laughing while Macey and Nick had tears rolling down their eyes. Zach was laughing pretty hard like I was and Jonas and Liz kept trying to hold it back to be the nice ones but they were clearly dieing inside.

"Okay… okay, okay. Grant your turn" said Bex. Grant just rolled his eyes and looked at Jonas with an evil grin.

"Jonas truth or dare?"

"Truth" playing it safe… smart.

"Do you ever have fantasies about Liz?" oh.. he so went there. With that the laughing started all over again with Jonas blushing slightly Liz looking embarrassed and Grant howling with laughter. This went on for a while until finally the guys had to go back to their rooms.

"See you later Gallagher Girl."

"'Night Zach" I said and he kisses me quickly before walking off with the other guys. That was a very amusing, awkward, and interesting time right there.

**A/n: okay not as spazzy at the last one lol. Hope you guys liked I and really PM me if you've read the Darkest Powers Trilogy I want to have a talk with you ;). Jk jk I just want some idea's for my story. Well please review if you liked it hated it or thought it was just plain odd. I'm going to bed so… I guess morning! 3**


	17. Oh Come On

**A/n: I would like to say thanks to aleeyXD for appreciating me and my lack of sleepness lol. But since I have insomnia pretty damn bad I can stay up and give you guys some chapters lol. Anyway here is a chapter that I wrote just to write since I'm awake and if I go back to sleep my brother will probably burn down the house. So violá!**

**(CPOV)**

Things with Zach and I are pretty awkward. Again. I mean I love him, and I think he loves me too but. Come on.

We were all going back to our room the guys included to have some fun and just talk. Even though we all live together it is a spy school and that makes having privacy so much harder.

When we got there Liz and Jonas were talking about the new codes they set up for the CIA. Grant was being an idiot as usual and so Bex was hitting him in the back of his head.

Macey and Nick were sitting there flirting with each other. They obviously like each other so I'm not sure why they don't just say it out loud **(A/n: lol Twilight that was SUCH a lame line)**.

Then you had Zach and I sitting on my bed just looking at each other. Okay so we had been kind of avoiding each other since the day of the talk. I'm not sure why but we just did.

But now here we are looking, no correction, really STARING in each other's eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes ever. Curse him for that.

"Gallagher Girl we're going to have to talk at some point" I just sighed. He was right, as usual.

"You've been avoiding me" was all I said. Great. Back to being a loser Cammie.

"That's because you've been avoiding me."

"What made you think that?" he just put that smirk on his face and pointed to himself.

"Spy."

"Oh not that again Zach."

"It's true" was all he said. God I loved him but hated him at the same time. I hit his arm playfully not to hard but hard enough to hurt.

"Wow Cammie you've got an arm!" I heard Nick say over next to Macey. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's official. You really did get a feisty one Zach" oh Grant.

"Hey Grant?" said Bex in a perfect sweet voice.

"Yeah Bex?"

"Stop being so bloody stupid" she said smacking him in the back of the head. Gotta love Bex.

Zach was just sitting there smirking and put his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and watched Grant and Bex bicker. Wow they were like an old married couple already.

"Guys stop fighting already!" Liz said sick of their fighting. She was right. They could really be a pain sometimes.

"They're disgusting" I said to Zach.

"Not as bad at this" he said and then kissed me. That boy really knew how to get to me. Of course I kissed him back. He wrapped both arms around my waist and then I was sitting on his lap with both arms wrapped around his neck.

"Umm guys?" said Liz. Oops I forgot everyone else was here. I turned to face her getting off of Zach's lap like nothing happened.

"Hi" was all I said.

"I bet now you wish you and Jonas would do that!" Practically yelled Bex.

"I.. umm… well" and then her and Jonas started blushing. They really were cute together.

"Shut up Bex leave them alone" I said and Liz gave me a thankful look.

"Cam I wish I could get the image out of my head. You two. Need. To. Get. A. Room" I had to blush at that. Well Zach was right. AGAIN. What was with this day.

**(BPOV)**

Okay so Grant and I were fighting and then I look over and see Cammie and Zach making out for all to see. God I should round house kick that boy unconscious. I've heard of PDA but this was like… PDPS. Public display of pre-sex. Yeah there were pretty much moans coming from over there. I was just standing there really awkwardly when Liz said something first. Lucky them.

"Umm guys?" she said and then Cammie just climmed off of Zach's lap and looked at us.

"Hi" that was it. Yeah I bet that's all she had to say.

"I bet now you wish you and Jonas would do that!" I said to Liz seeing the look on her face.

"I.. umm… well" and then the nerd couple started blushing. Hey they were made for each other.

"Shut up Bex leave them alone." Said Cammie. I loved that girl but she is such a bloody party pooper sometimes.

"Cam I wish I could get the image out of my head. You two. Need. To. Get. A. Room" I would bet that that will haunt me forever. And as long as I was haunted by it so would she. It's expected from me after all!

**A/n: Yay new chapter! And I SLEPT! For like 18 hours strait and I'm still dead tired lol. But whatever at least this chapter probably made more since then the others! Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review! **

_P.S. Not including this, the rest of it is 888 words XD. I'm proud._


	18. Cover Time!

**A/n: Here comes yet another chapter from meee! I would like to say sowwy for my updates being totally random but hey sometimes inspiration just stikes! Lol. Okay fret not I was grounded (I'm hard core yo! Jk jk) and 'tis the reason I haven't posted in a little bit. BUT I did get some chapters written (even the last one but I wasn't grounded yet so I'm saying it this one). So here is one of the pre-written chapters!**

**(CPOV)**

I'm sitting in my mom's office between Zach and Macey with Liz, Bex, Nick, Jonas, and Grant there too. We were all going on a private mission. Joy (slightly sarcastic, slightly not).

"Okay ladies and gentleman we have a mission for you. You're going to be on a mission. You all are friends going on a trip since your school is on break at the moment. There is a man by the name of Thomas Jones that is trying to create a bomb and we need you to locate at a local coffee shop. The mission will be for a week. We have all of your covers here. Good luck" and then he started passing out our covers.

_Name: Cathrine Logan_

_Age: 16_

_Likes: Swimming, Acting, and Dancing_

_Dislike: Reading, Writing, and those of the like._

_Family: Maddie Logan (twin), Jacob Harris (cousin)_

_Description: Midlength Blonde hair, green eyes, freckles across her nose_

_Attitude: Very happy, and spontaneous._

I can deal with that. But I won't have as much fun as I did with the last one.

**(ZPOV)**

Another mission with Gallagher Girl. This will be fun. I got my folder with the mission information and read my cover.

_Name: Zeus Conrad_

_Age: 17_

_Likes: Parties, Soccer, Music_

_Dislike: Shopping_

_Family: Brittney Conrad(younger sister)_

_Description: Black hair, grey eyes_

_Attitude: Sensitive, Gentle, Cocky_

I'm sure Gallagher Girl is going to like this. And I smirked.

**(MPOV)**

Covers yay! I just hope I'm not related to Nick or anything because that would be awkward.

_Name: Maddie Logan_

_Age: 16_

_Likes: Shopping, Fashion, Soccer_

_Dislike: Outdoors_

_Family: Cathrine Logan (twin), Jacob Harris (cousin)_

_Description: Shoulderlength dirty blonde hair, green eyes, freckles on cheeks_

_Attitude: Quirky, Random, Hyper_

Yay Cammie's my sister and I actually have a good cover. Nice mission Solomon!

**(NPOV)**

Great another mission and we were going to be gone for a week. I swear to god if I'm related to Macey I kill someone.

_Name: Nate Jackson_

_Age: 16_

_Likes: Cars, Music_

_Dislike: Poetry, Art_

_Family: Greg Jackson (older brother)_

_Description: Black hair, blue eyes_

_Attitude: Excited, Slightly Shy_

Grant my older brother! Please I should be older. At least me and Macey aren't related though.

**(BPOV)**

Yes! We're going on a bloody mission! I went straight to the page with my cover on it.

_Name: Brittney Conrad_

_Age: 16_

_Likes: Sports, Parties, Socializing._

_Dislike: Shopping_

_Family: Zeus Conrad (older brother)_

_Description: Long brown hair, blue eyes, small amount of freckles_

_Attitude: Loud, Outgoing, Friendly_

Zeus better not be Zach or else his ego will grow even bigger. Plus he was my OLDER brother. When I glanced over at him he was smirking. Oh great.

**(GPOV)**

Hell yeah mission with Bex! Now let's see who everyone will this god is!

_Name: Greg Jackson_

_Age: 17_

_Likes: Girls, Parties, Sports_

_Dislike: Academics_

_Family: Nate Jackson (younger brother)_

_Description: Dark brown hair, brown eyes_

_Attitude: Egotistical, Fun, Spontaneous_

Yes! Mission here The Grant comes!

**(LPOV)**

We're going on a mission and I'm actually going. _In the field_. Yeah maybe it's not a mission that we'll have to kill anyone or anything but I'm still nervous. I just hope I can keep up my cover.

_Name: Lisa Brown_

_Age: 17_

_Likes: Parties, Music, Games_

_Dislike: Sports, Bugs_

_Family: (None here)_

_Description: Blackish blue hair, brown eyes_

_Attitude: Crazy, loud, Enthusiastic_

Pretty much I should be the opposite of me? I hope I don't mess up.

**(JPOV)**

We just got our folders to see about the mission. I'm going to have to read all of that later because right now I just want to know my cover.

_Name: Jacob Harris_

_Age: 17_

_Likes: Hanging with Friends, Art_

_Dislike: Theater_

_Family: Cathrine and Maddie Logan (cousins)_

_Description: Short brown hair, blue eyes_

_Attitude: Caring, Quiet, Care-free_

Interesting….

**(CPOV) (A/n: FINALLY!)**

We all finished looked at our covers and I saw Zach smirking. Shit. I looked at the list of names and noticed they all began the letter our real names started with. The Z name was Zeus. I'm scared for us all.

**A/n: AHHH! This. Chapter. Is. Really. Long. But short at the same time it's not even 1000 words lol. Sorry there like nothing going on I'm going to post a REAL chapter really soon I just wanted you all to know their covers so when you read the chapter s you can tell me if I'm doing a good job keeping them up! Okay o need to make this even longer lol. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW telling me if I missed anything or if I should change some covers. Thanks! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	19. Dressed and Scaring Dreams

**A/n: New chapter! Still on lock down. Thank me and my bad assness and my mommy for not liking it lol! Okay anyway I'm like reading my last chap over and over again trying to make the covers right for the next chapter but I still think I'm going to screw up. Okay here it isssss.**

**(CPOV)**

We… I'm sorry Macey was packing all of our clothes for our week long mission with the boys. I had re-read over all of our covers and realized that we all could date who we were dating now without any family clashing. Another point for Solomon and my mom. Besides actually sending all of us on a mission together

"Okay Cammie only the cute pajamas I got you okay? I know you and Zach are going to see each other after you've changed and I only want you to look your hottest."

"I thought I was always my hottest!" I said in a fake whinny voice

"Well you're not! I think you and Zachary are spending to much time together because that's totally something he would have said. Anyway Bex cute clothes… no not that shirt the other one! God you guys are so much work. Liz is the only one I can actually deal with!"

"Macey just shut the bloody hell up. We'll pack what we want" just like the last time! Great only this time I hope they don't get into it like last time.

"Fine fine Bex. But please just take that shirt you won't be sory."

"Okay Macey you win just pack for me will ya?" O-M-G. Rebecca Baxter was actually giving up! AND letting Macey pack for her. Apocalypse anyone?

"Okay!" of course Macey always jumped at that opportunity. She dropped everything she was packing for herself and started packing all these cute shirts and shorts for Bex not even bothering to pack skirts because she knows that would never happen.

"Who's next" Macey said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ughh I give go ahead Macey" I said just sitting on my bed watching her rush around collecting my best items.

"You can pack for me too when you're ready Macey" said Liz. I loved that girl always so calm and always going with the flow.

"Yay! You all will be thanking me when the boys are drooling" I'm sure we would. When it came to this Macey was never wrong.

15 minutes and 42 seconds passed and we all were done being packed for and headed for one big jet we all would be taking down to… were ever we were being sent. I just realized that I didn't even bother to read past my cover.

"We're going to the Florida Keyes so you all know" said Liz like she could read my mind. We all muttered thanks. Well I guess she read all of our minds. Or just knew us well enough to know that we didn't read where we were going but just getting on a plane and flying off somewhere.

When we got on the plane after putting our stuff away I felt an arm go around my waist. No doubt Zach since I wasn't being dragged off the plane and I wasn't being threatened. Then I heard his voice and the words that came out were 100% Zach's.

"Hey Gallagher Girl miss me as much as I missed you?"

"We haven't been apart that long Zach" I said simply.

"Yet it was still enough time for me to miss you" he said before kissing my neck and pulling away. I was nearly melting now. That boy was going to be the death of me.

We went to sit in two seats next to each other with Bex and Grant next to us and Macey, Nick, Liz, and Jonas in front of us. Zach was one the end saying how if I fell out he would be really pissed at himself. I told him I wouldn't but he still made me sit next to Bex since Grant did the same thing to her.

"Boys" she said to me and we both laughed getting weird looks from both Zach and Grant.

"Girls" Zach said which made us laugh even harder.

"Hey you two shut up back there" of course it was Macey since Bex was laughing with me and Liz was well.. she was sweet little Liz.

We finally contained our laughter.

"Hey Gallagher Girl guess what?"

"You're not a total cocky arrogant jerk after all it's all just an act?"

"No. Plus you know you love it. I have just about the best cover ever to be invented."

"I don't think it's better than mine was last time" I said with his smirk on my face.

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

"I think I did too. Now really why do you have the best cover?"

"One because my name is Zeus since I am actually a god. And two because you can be my girl friend" I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"Aww aren't you two cute" said the moment ruiner (yeah whatever it's not a word) herself Bex.

"We know" I said smiling.

"Cam Macey was right. You are starting to act like Zach!"

"Gallagher Girl wishes she could be me."

"I rather not be a stuck up jerk."

"Yeah a stuck up jerk that you happen to love."

"You wish Blackthorne Boy."

"Well I know he dreams about it" mumbled Grant a little to loudly.

"Grant shut up" he said. Ooooh I want to know!

"He what!" I nearly screamed

"Yeah Mr. Goode here has dreams about little Ms. Cameron."

"No I don't!" he protested. He's lying. I almost always knew when Zach was lying.

"Then why do we hear you saying her name all the time when you're sleeping?"

"At least I don't moan and say her name like you do with Bex" he said matter of factly.

"I so don't do that."

"Uhh yeah you do man" said Nick who turned around to speak.

"Well it's better than begging for some like you do with Macey in your sleep."

"No I don't"

"Hey guys this is wayyyyy more than we need to know! Think Liz is the only one who isn't totally scared by her boyfriends sleeping behaviors" said Bex getting all of their attention. She was right.

"Looks like Blackthorne Boys big secret is out now huh?"

"You know you dream about me too Gallagher Girl."

"You'll never know."

"I'll get it out of you one day" he said smirking

"I'm sure you will" I said matching his smirk.

"Stop stealing my smirk!" he whined. He's cute when he whines.

"Make me" I said. Then he kissed me. Yeah this would be a fun mission.

"You'll have to try harder than that" I said.

"I'll get you one day Gallagher Girl" I'm sure he will. I'm sure he will.

**A/n: YOU ARE WELCOME! I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys lol. Also I would like to say that I'm honestly shocked that you guys read my author notes that I write you guys lol. I read other peoples but I didn't think anyone read mine. I am truly honored that you even read the one on the bottom. So I would like to say PLEASE REVIEW! And if you read my authors notes tell me lol. Thanks for reading XD.**


	20. And We're Off

**A/n: This is my fourth chapter of the day and I'm sad I can't share it with you guys… You would be so proud lol. Well anyway I have nothing t ramble about right now but it will be waiting at the bottom…. It will be waiting!**

**Disclamer: **

**Me: OMG I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING DISCALMERS ON MY STORY!**

**Kim: So what? It's OBVIOUS you're not Ally Carter**

**Me: Are you calling me a bad writer?**

**Kim: I said you're not Ally Carter. I didn't say you were bad.**

**Me: Ooookay?**

**Kim: Ally=Amazing You=…. Not too shabby**

**Me: Jee thanks my ego feels better**

**Kim: Your ego is ALMOST as big as Zach's**

**Me: Touché.**

**(BPOV)**

I am so bloody happy that we landed because I was sick of sitting and Zach and Cammie being all… couple-ish was grossing me out.

We got out the plan and split up like we did in the plane into cabs. _Almost there Bex almost there_. I kept telling myself so I didn't punch Zach right in the mouth so he couldn't kiss Cammie anymore. Only knowing him he still would no matter how badly it hurt. Ughery to them.

When we got to the house we were going to stay in we realized that there were four room. Two people in each. We agreed that it would be Liz and I since Macey and Cammie were supposed to be sisters. Then it was Grant and Nick and Grant since they were brothers and Zach and Jonas. I felt bad for leaving Cammie with Macey but hey at least she couldn't dress me up as easily. But if it's one thing I know if Macey wants Macey gets.

"Lisa we are going to have so much fun during this vacay!" I practically squealed. I had to act like a girl. Too bad that meant I couldn't threaten whoever I wanted.

"Omg I know Brit! **(A/n: LOL her nickname is Brit and she's a Brit!) **this shall be Ayy-mayy-zinggg!" it took all I had in my not to crack up at a blushing Liz. This was going to be amazing if Liz had to act like this.

"Let's go meet up with Maddie and Cat!"

"Yes! Let's go" so we set off to Macey and Cammie's room.

"Hey sisters of the corn" I said. Yeah okay I could still be Bex-ish.

"Hey Brittney! And hey Lisa! You look good girl!"said Macey of course.

"We should totally meet up with the guys!" Cammie said. Ha this would be fun. We all had to be a bunch of preppy girls! Our covers that we put on in the plane looked pretty bloody awesome too.

"Then let us go!" said Liz. I still wanted to crack up. There was no way I was getting used to that.

**(ZPOV)**

I was in the room I was sharing with Jonas when we heard the girls knocking on the door.

"Zeus, Jacob come onnn!" I knew it was Cammie by the voice. Her voice was so amazing. She was amazing I- _Stop it Zach!_ Right. Maybe she was turning into me and I was turning into her because I didn't used to be like this. It's her fault.

I opened to door t see a totally gorgeous Cammie and the rest of the girls behind her.

"We're going out soon you in?" she said.

"You know it Cat. Hey Jake you coming with my and the girls?"

"Yeah totally!" ha Jonas had to mingle. And by the looks of it so did Liz. They both were so out of their element not only being out on the field but also because their covers were SO not them. It was going to be funny watching them.

**(CPOV)**

After rounding up Zach and Jonas we all went to knock Grant and Nick's door.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" yelled Bex. Glad we had the house to ourselves.

"We're coming Brittney hold on a sec!" and in 3.7 seconds the door was open with Grant standing in it and Nick behind him.

"Sup?"

"We're all going out you two in?" said Macey.

"Hell yeah we're in! Come on Nate let's go."

And so we all left to go… somewhere. I wasn't sure but Zach's arm was around my waist and we all were just walking looking for THE café that we would be spending some time in looking for our guy. Thomas.

**A/n: YEAHHHHHHHH another chapter down lol. Okay I scared you for nothing it's 2 in the morning my insomnia has kicked back in and so my mind is like blankness lol. I have no idea how I happened to get that out but I did. Hope ya liked it and please please please review! Your reviews are like walking down the street with Zach's arm around my waist! XD**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	21. Sketchy Thomas

**A/n: Yeah another chapter! I'm sooooo shocked that I've made it as far as I have with this story. I thought after like chapter 5 people would be like oookay this is sucking moving on with my life now. But you all have been really cool and supportive and stuff and I want to say thank you for that! Now on with the story!**

**(BPOV)**

We were going to the café now to try and find out guy. He's about our age so it shouldn't be too hard to become friends with him and find out a little about the guy. From what we knew already he seemed pretty bloody sketchy.

"Hey guys we should go in there! It looks cool enough!" said Macey. Lucky her she didn't even have to act any different than she does usually.

"That sounds awesome!" said Cammie.

"Yeah Z let's go!" we all desiced that we weren't going to call Zach, Zeus since it was going to put us all through way too much trouble with his ego and all. We were going to stick with calling him Z and hope he didn't notice. Plus we all could ignore him but we didn't want Cammie pulling her hair out or anything. She is my sister after all.

"This place is sweet" oh Jonas if only you were like this all the time. You wouldn't be so bloody boring like Liz. I still loved her though don't get me wrong.

We all walked up to the counter and ordered. No Thomas today. Damn. We were going to have to come back again and again and again anyway so we should just get used to it.

"This place is cool we should come like every day!" Liz! Yeah sure that didn't sound planned out at all. She was trying though so I had to give her credit.

"That would be awesome. We'll need our coffee anyway" I said drawing attention away from her. She was starting to blush from the slightest looks.

"I saw we do it" said Grant.

"Greg you always want to do it"

"Shut up Nate at least I can actually get some unlike y-"

"Hey thing one and thing two shut it!" said Cammie.

"Thanks Cat! I was thinking the same thing!" said Liz. Hey at least she kept the part about how she hated bickering.

"No prob Lisa" she said with a smirk. A SMIRK! NOOO! Why Zach? Why did you have to come around Gallagher and do this?

"Cat no way are you sitting in that chair."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This" and there Zach Goode goes again being… him. He picks Cammie up and sits her in his lap. Barf… again.

"Fine" was all she said before moving on. Come onnn Cammie put up a fight!

"You two are more than cute" I. Love. Liz's. Cover. Did I get that across. I'm not sure I did.

"You and Jake are way more cute!" Ha Cammie was right. They were actually touching in public. This mission will do bloody wonders to their relationship.

"Hey Greg?" Cammie and Macey knew I was going to flip on him from the tone of my voice. Good.

"Yeah Brit?"

"Move over!" so he did. Somethings just don't change when you leave Gallagher.

"Hi I'm Thomas. Are you all okay?" Looks like we found our target.

**(CPOV)**

We found Thomas ha-ha-ha-ha-haha!

"Yeah we're great! Want to sit with us for a while? We don't plan on going anywhere soon."

"Uh yeah sure" wow this guy is easy.

"I'm Cathrine you can call me Cat. That's Maddie my sister. Zeus my boyfriend. Jake my cousin. Brittney, Lisa, Nate, and Greg my friends" I said all of their names while pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you guys" and there were some you too's and yeah's from the group.

"So you like live here or something? Just guessing since you're working here and all" really subtle Macey.

"Maddie don't get all in his business!"

"I'm not! You're to boring to be my sister!"

"Hey I'm in charge I'm the older one!"

"No you're not! I am" we kept up the fake sister bickering for a while and I could hear them starting a conversation without us.

"They're twins. That's why they don't know who's older. Their parents never told them so they wouldn't have this thing going on. They were wrong" thanks for explaining Zach

"Ohh I see" said Thomas. Words were coming out of our mouths but Macey and I were really paying attention to what was going on with the rest of them.

"Yeah you get used to it."

"I'm sure" ughhh why did this guy have to be so BORING.

"Sisters of the corn! Shut it!" Bex never fails. Macey and I shut up and muttered sorrys to everyone. There was an awkward pause before Thomas started talking.

"Uhh I do live here. I have all my life. This place is owned by my parents soI help out during vacation and stuff like that."

"OH cool! You don't like hang out with friends or anything though?" Liz is doing better with her cover and in the field than I thought. But then again she is Liz and she's good at pretty much everything. Other than fighting against gravity. That girl was clumsy.

"I don't really have any uhh friends" awkward. But that makes him total watch list material. Nothing to do but sit around and plot all day.

"Oh… well you have some for the week!" thanks for saving us MORE awkward time Macey.

"Really? Oh uhh cool. Yeah I guess I could tell my parents and hang with you guys this week."

"Awesome. We're also getting you a girlfriend so we don't have an odd number!"

"Oh you really do-"

"When Maddie wants to hook someone up she does it. Trust me I live with her" I said simply so that he would just shut up.

"Okay then. Should I be scared?"

"Terrified" all the guys said at the same time and we all started to laugh. This guy was weird but he'll fit in well enough. Now let the spying begin!

**A/n: Soo what did you think? Huh huh *wiggles eye brows up and down* Anyway this chapter was like hmm what now. I chose to get him a girlfriend so that-… wait wait wait you'll just have to read to find out what I'm planning. Muahahaha. I used to always yell at my author friends for not telling me things and leaving cliff-hangers. But I now understand why they do it. I now understand. BECAUSE IT'S FUN! And all of you people that write stories know it's true so don't get mad at me! On a lighter note please please review and whoever gives me the most awesomest review shall get a shout out! You know you want one!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	22. A Rare Kiss

**A/n: Hmm fine Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter you get a shout-out for your amazing flattery skills and your bribery lol. aleeyXD gets s shout out too with all the irresistibleness lolz! Bookworm12925 shall get a shout-out because you called me an amazing writer hahaha. Plus you people should tell me if I should do a Liz and Jonas chapter, or a Bex and Grant chapter! Then I'll do a Zammie for you guys because I know you want one lol. Okay chappie time!**

**(CPOV)**

After talking with Thomas for a while we were heading back to the house to just hang out. We could do whatever we would normally do other than Liz and Jonas… they had to do what we would do. I feel kind of badly for them since Bex was... well Bex and she wanted to do the most outrageous things just to make them feel awkward.

"Truth or Dare everyone! Let's go circle time" Bex's still just as demanding as ever! Of course we all got in a circle and looked at eachother.

"Strip style!" Macey said looking at a blushing Liz and Jonas. They are evil.

"Really Maddie. Really?" I said trying earning and thankful look from Liz and Jonas.

"Yes Cathrine! Really!"

"Sisters of the corn let's just end this. We're playing truth or dare but not strip style. Let's go."

"Fine Brit! You both are no fun."

"Sorry we like to keep our clothes on!" wow they always fight don't they.

"Now, now you two. Let's just ditch the idea and watch a movie!" So like Liz.

"Okay!" all the girls said with evil grins on our faces.

"No please don't let it be a chick flick, please don't let it be a chick flick" mumbled Grant and Nick hopefully.

"Dear John!" Bex said with an excited squeal.

"Noooo!" all the guys moaned together. HA sucks to be them.

"Gallagher Girl why do you do this to me?" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Because it's fun" I whispered back with his smirk.

"You really have to stop taking my smirk!"

"Nahh I'll keep it."

"What's it going to take to get it back?"

"I'll never tell you" I said back right before the movie started. I can be just as cryptic as he can. Muahaha.

About halfway through the movie Macey had to be the one to squeal.

"Channing Tatum is one word. Smexy."

"I'm way better looking than him!" Nick complained.

"Your okay Nate."

"Oh come on!"

"She's right he's a major hottie" Bex said after.

"He's not as good looking as I am I'm a Greek God!" Will Grant ever learn. 3..2..1.. "Ow!"

"Well actually I'm the Greek god here" Zach said with a duh tone in his voice. That boy is soo cocky.

"You don't live up to his hotness Z."

"You're right because he lived up to mine" he said with that stupid smirk! AHHHH he drives me crazy.

"You and wish" I said back smirking back. Zach just rolled his eyes and kissed me. And of course I kissed him back.

**(BPOV)**

Zach and Cammie getting on my nerves. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. All the time. They never stop. Zach always has his toungue down her throat. **(It's the same tune of the Zach and Cammie sitting in a tree blah blah you get it)**

They could sit there and kiss until the world blew up and not even break for air. I mean my god. One of them kissed the other and then I was a make out session. Happens all the time. For one I want 'his Gallagher Girl' to just smack him in the back of the head. He's cocky. And that smirk is a pain in my bloody ass. I guess I was really deep in thought because when I turned to yell at them they had actually broken apart. But then… no, it can't be… JONAS AND LIZ WERE KISSING! No one better interrupt this! It may be the last time this ever happens again. I knew their covers would make their relationship amazing.

I saw Grant open his mouth but I just gave him a death glare and he closed it again. My boyfriend is such a bloody wimp. They broke apart after 1 minute and 34 seconds of kissing and blushed when they saw everyone grinning at them. Other than Zach and Cammie. Because of course they were smirking. Damn him.

"What?" Liz said completely innocent. Aww that girl is so cute.

"Ohhhh nothing" Macey said twiddling her thumbs. Jonas and Liz only blushed more. Nerd love. It's adorable.

"I'm uhh tired I'm going to bed" she said before walking to our room to 'sleep'. But who knows with her. She's always sleeping anyway.

**A/n: Weird chapter? I think so lol. Anyway here it is. You guys should give me some idea's for the mission haha. I kinda don't have one . I just said random words and that worked well together to make it XD. Here or somethings that the mission has to include.**

**-Thomas**

**-It's 1 week long**

**That's all folks! (Hehe bugs bunny) anyway so just leave a comment saying what should go on and viola I have a mission! Anyway long A/n even for me lol so please review with ideas and we'll get this show on the road. Thanks for readinnnng ****!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	23. He Couldn't Be a Spy

**A/n: Of course I have to address my awesome reviewers! Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas: Bookworm12925 (two shout-outs in a row XD), KaYlaNnE95 (I think I'm going to use your idea (: ) annnnd, Noell_spyandDemeter'sdaughter you get a shout-out for making an effort to give me an idea haha. Oh! I have my Chlerek up if you've read the Darkest Powers Trilogy! Okay enough advertising chapter time!**

**(MPOV) (I haven't used hers yet have I? hmmmm)**

We were on this mission to figure out what the creep of a guy Thomas new. We were pretty close to him by now so all one of us had to do was 'slip' about the COC and he would probably start word vomiting. He hasn't had friends so we could get nearly anything out of him.

We have no clue how he found out about them or when or any of that but that's what we're here for! It's been about 4 days 7 hours 32 minutes since we arrived so we need to get information soon.

"Come on Cat we have to go meet Thomas in 5 minutes!" three minutes and 12 seconds to be exact but normal people wouldn't think of that.

"Okay, okay I'm ready. Let's go get Brit, and Lisa."

"Sounds good to me twin!" she just rolled her eyes at me and walked out the room with be behind her. I knocked on Bex, and Liz's room and Liz answered.

"Hey Lisa! Where is Brit?"

"Shower she should be out soon."

"Cool then!" I said and then Bex came out in an outfit I TOTALLY approve of. And think of it so did Cammie. I'm proud. My little girls are growing up.

"Hey sisters of the corn ready to go?"

"Yeah we just need to get the guys then we can head out."

"Cool we'll get Nate and Greg's room you get Jacob and Z's room."

"Sounds like a plan!" so off Cammie and I went to go get the guys.

Before we even got there Zach had the door open and was smirking. No surprise.

"Hey Cat. Hey Madd" Jonas said coming into view.

"Hey Jake" I said. Ugh Cammie and Zach were to 'lost in each other souls' or something.

"Hey twin! Let's go" I said smacking her in the arm. Zach took her hand and they headed downstairs towards the door. They are so…

"Hey Maddie" Nick said wrapping his arms around my waist. He's so sweet. And cute. Scratch that he's hot.

"Hey Nate! Ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Shall we?"

"We shall" and so he lead me to the door after Bex and Grant, who was behind Zach and Cammie. Liz and Jonas were behind us talking about some smart person thing. I wasn't really sue I wasn't paying attention.

We got the coffee shop and went to 'our spot' to sit down and wait for Thomas. Rule of being a spy. NEVER be late. Plus it's just annoying and rude. When he finally walked in it was time for some fun! And not for him.

**A/n: Ughhery sorry the chapter is so short but I kinda have writers block for this story! I'm not happy haha. I had no idea what to write so I wrote this short little thing so I could give you guys SOMETHING. I'll try and write another chapter but it will probably take longer than usual. Sowwy! But you can always review and give me ideas or even PM or whatever. Okay thanks for reading **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	24. Now That That's Over

**A/n: I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING TO WRITE! Hahaha finally my writers block for this story is gone. Anyhow this chaptah is up for you to read and enjoy! XD**

(CPOV)

We're all heading back to the café to meet Thomas. He knows about one of the CIA headquarters and we just need to know HOW much to we can take him to the CIA so they can erase his memory.

He sat across from Zach and I and everyone started talking lowering him into our trap to see what he knew.

"Hey Cat remember that awesome building we wanted to go to on our way here but we couldn't because they said they were closed that day?" Macey asked me. Nice opener.

"Oh yeah! We should totally go today and see what's up!"

"Wait what building? Over by that mall or whatever like 10 blocks down?" Zach asked looking utterly confused but we knew he wasn't.

"Yeah that one! Where there are cars parked but they like never move or something."

"I never knew people were actually in there" Liz said.

"Do you know anything about it Thomas?" Bex asked looking with hopeful eyes.

"Uhh yeah… no one should go in there it's crazy. Lots of stuff in that place."

"Omg like what?" Liz squeeled. Ha this is great.

"Well…" he leaned in closer and all of us did to like we wanted to know a secret. Well I guess we did.

"There are spies there. I was walking home one day pass there and I saw two people going in. I heard them talking about a mission or something. They said they were going to send some people from Gallagher Academy down here. I have a friend that live in Rosewood, his names Josh, and from what he says it's a school for a bunch of rich snobby kids. Well not him he dated a girl there. Cammie Morgan was her name I think, or at least something like that. But his friend Dillon does thinks they're a bunch of stuck up girls" OMG! DID HE JUST SAY HE KNEW JOSH! Did he just say that?

"Anyway... They said they wanted them to come down here to see what was going on with 'someone who knew too much' and bring them back there. They said it's a CIA headquarters" we all were just staring at him and the girls were staring at me then him then me over and over again.

"Crazy huh?" He finally stared after a while. We all started cracking up laughing saying how there was no way he was telling the truth. He let out some nervous chuckles and we knew he understood they weren't lying, not only did he know about a CIA headquarters but agents were stupid enough to be talking about it out in the open! AND he pretty much knew that Gallagher was a school for spies. At least he didn't know anything about Blackthorne though.

"I say we go check it out to see if they're telling the truth" Grant said with a slightly evil grin on his face.

"I was thinking the same thing Greg!" Zach said.

"Then let's go" Macey said matter of factly.

"Let's do it!" Nick said while we all stood up other than Thomas. The only one who actually needed to go.

"Dude you coming?" Jonas asked.

"I really don't know about this guys…"

"Relax if it really IS a CIA base or whatever the hell they call it then they wouldn't come out and attack us would they? It would totally give them away" Bex said trying to keep a begging tone out of her voice. We heard it but hey we were spies we didn't miss anything.

"Yeah okay… sure I'll go."

"Sweet" Liz said skipping along with Jonas out the door. I took Zach's hand and we followed with Thomas behind us. Macey and Nick were behind him keeping an eye out for if he was going to run or not and Bex and Grant were behind then for back up.

We walked and talking for a long time on our way to the building. When we finally got there Zach and I went to the door and knocked waiting for someone to come out.

"Hi umm we wanted to come in for a sec. It's really hot out here and we've been walking forever" I said trying to gain access into the building.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a public building. There are plenty up ahead if you just walk for a while longer."

"Listen I'm Cammie Morgan and this is Thomas. We got him here like you asked" I whispered to him so only we could here with his spy hearing.

"Cammie Morgan?"

"Shhh!" I said but it was too late. Thomas already heard him and was looking at me with wide eyes.

"You look nothing like Josh described."

"Well yeah I have a cover on. Why am I explaining this you're going to forget it anyway…" I mumbled to myself before handing him off to the agent. He let us all in and the place was amazing. There were many rooms and just one long hallway that lead to the back of the building. It was so cool.

We waited for a little while before they brought a passed out Thomas back to us. We nodded our thanks and Grant carried him back to the house we were staying in and we just talked before he woke back up.

"Um what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You really don't remember?" I asked putting lots of concern in my voice.

"I just remember going to meet you guys at the café that's it…"

"Well you were on your way but then a car hit you. Not to hard no injuries. We took you to the hospital and they said you should just sleep. So here you are waking up from sleeping" Macey said filling him in not missing a beat. Hey we're good liars what can we say.

"Oh… well thanks guys."

"No problem! We're your friends after all" Liz said with a smile.

"Hey you know what we should do now you're up?" Macey started the conversation we were having earlier again.

"What?" he asked.

"We should go to that creepy building down the street!"

"Ughh Maddie no let's not" I said.

"Why not? Thomas do you know what that building is anyway? Just wondering since you're a native and all" Macey said testing him out again.

"No… I pass by there all the time but I have no idea what goes on there. It's so.. cryptic I guess."

"We all nodded and let out small sighs of relief that he wouldn't notice."

"We're leaving tomorrow Thomas" Macey said from nowhere.

"Yeah so you better come some bye to us!" oh Bex. He laughed lightly before nodding.

"Okay I'll say bye to you guys tomorrow. What time?"

"Uhmm we're leaving at 2:30 sharp so how about noon? We'll need time to pack and make sure we have everything before we leave" I said. No the real reason was because if he was late we would be late and Mr. Solomon would NOT allow that.

"Okay sure. I should probably go though. I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said and we all chorused byes. That guy is weird but at least he doesn't know anything more about the CIA.

**A/n: Eww this chapter sucked lol. Anyway there are only a couple more chapters in the story so you people know! I think about 2-3. Soo yeah just a warning haha. I want to wrap it up before school starts. I have another story going on that I just want to focus on and yeahhhhh. Anyway PLEASE review and such. Thanks for reading **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	25. Oh Joy

**A/n: Hey I'm alive! Okay this chapter is here all thanks to GallagherGirl202 because she's totally amazing and gave me this chapter's idea! Okay well I don't have anything to go on for days about so here's the chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

We're all sitting in the living room in a circle. Thanks to Macey we're all going to play strip truth or dare. She lost last time but this time she wouldn't back down. The rules are that if we pass up a dare or a truth then we have to take off one piece of clothing. Joy. The shocking thing is we even got Liz and Jonas to play without almost beating them up. Good for them because no offence but they suck at fighting.

"Okay! Cam! you're asking first!" ughh Macey you are too happy about this.

"Bex truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said looking like she wished she didn't say that. She knew something was coming

"I dare you to go next door and ask them if you can take a shower there since this ours is broken" I said stealing Zach's signature smirk. Everyone was laughing and Bex just looked at me.

"Oh no way! I'll just strip."

"Woo-hoo!" said.. who else but Grant. 3…2…1... "Ow!" he'll never learn. She just took off her sock and glared at him. Lucky her. I was wearing the least. Just a shirt and shorts. My hair wasn't up and I didn't have on once piece of jewelry. Wonderful.

"Okayyy Liz, Truth or dare" she said with an evil grin on her face. Aww poor Liz she's not going to like this.

"Um.. truth" she said looking very nervous. I would too if Bex was looking at me like that.

"Is it truth that you weren't able to hack Jonas' system on his computer?" she said. Yeah, yeah it may not sound like a big deal but this is Liz we're talking about. She started blushing like mad.

"Yeahh it's true" she said in true defeat. "But one day I'm going to! One day!" great Bex… look what you've started.

"Honey it's okay… I know you're a better hacker than Jonas, we all do" Macey said and when Jonas looked like he was going to object we all started glaring at him. Liz starting nodding and finally got out of her crazy phase. Woah who knew little Liz could get so worked up.

"Okay so Jonas truth or dare?" uh-oh. Payback time!

"Um dare?"

"I dare you Jonas to do your best ballet dance" she said grinning. Oh-no. It's it's one thing about Jonas that we all know it's that he can't dance.

But he got up and started trying to plea and a bunch of other stuff and failed. I mean he FAILED. We were all pretty much rolling on the floor laughing by the time he went to sit down. It took us 47 seconds after that to stop laughing.

"Grant truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to have a fake tea-party with three pillows" everyone started cracking up when Grant just looked at Jonas like he was crazy.

"Dude… no way. I have my manhood to keep up!" that got him a smack in the head. "Ow!" then he took his shirt off. I looked at Bex and it was clear she was trying her hardest not to look.

"Cammie truth or dare?" Ohhhhh no not Grant anyone but Grant! He's going to do something mean.

"Dare" I said looking at him. He started smirking and I got really scared.

"I dare you to go outside and ask the first person you see if they want to come home with you" I started glaring at him. NO THANK YOU GRANT!

"I'll pass!"

"Knowing Cammie's luck they'd probably say okay and follow her back here."

"Thank you very much for that Bex. I'll just strip" damn him! I had to take off either my shirt or my shorts… I'm going with my shirt. I saw Zach looking at me and rolled my eyes. Guys.

"You're really hot Gallagher Girl you know that?" Zach whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly and looked at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me lightly before pulling back.

"Look at her face, not her chest Goode" Bex said after throwing a pillow at him. I started laughing.

"Okay Macey truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Truth?"

"What's the first think that you thought when you met the guys?" she had a moment of thought come across her face before she spoke.

"Well… I thought Grant was really hot but a totally idiot, Jonas was sweet and adorable, Zach was cocky but he could be nice if he wanted, and Nick was cute and sensitive" we all just looked at her. Wow she really is good.

"The boy expert has spoken!" Bex said and all the girls started laughing and the guys just rolled their eyes at us.

"Zachary your turn" Macey said with a grin on her face. I feel bad for him already. "Truth or dare?"

"I dare you to go in the closet with Cammie for 5 minutes… you can't touch her but she can touch you" I just looked at Zach and he got up. Awwww why Macey! But hey I can touch him. This is going to be…. fun!

**A/n: Hehehe cliffy! Well anyway hope you liked the chapter! Please give me idea's for their closet time ;). Heheheee thanks for reading! Oh and reviews are like being in a closet with Zach Goode!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	26. Asking For Trouble

**A/n: BAM baby a new chapter! XD Okay thanks again to GallagherGirl202 for the ideaaa help **

**(CPOV)**

"I dare you to go in the closet with Cammie for 5 minutes… you can't touch her but she can touch you" I just looked at Zach and he got up. Awwww come on Macey! But hey I can touch him. BUT he can't touch me. This is going to be the best 5 minutes of my life actually. Zach and I went into the closet and shut the door. He looked excited and scared at the same time. Like he should be. He sat on the floor and I sat next to him.

"Cammie I-" I just kissed him. Hey I only had 5 minutes and I was going to use it. He kissed me back but just sat there since he couldn't touch me. I sat on his lap and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in closer. I knew it was driving him crazy that he couldn't even touch me. I pulled away some and he got a disappointed look and just kept looking from my eyes to my chest. I swear that boy is just… annoying sometimes. I took his shirt off and kissed him again running my hands up and down his chest and he started moaning. I was pretty sure everyone out there could hear us but I didn't care. I repositioned myself so that my legs were on either side of him and he got… excited we'll call it. I moved my hips slightly and he started moaning into my mouth more. I ran my hands through his chestnut hair and then pulled back to look into his emerald eyes. Zachary Goode is the hottest guy I have ever seen. I got up and he looked at me wishing I hadn't stopped.

"Our five minutes are up Blackthorne Boy" I said before coming out of the closet and getting a high-five from Bex. When Zach came to sit next to me he was smirking slightly and I knew I was going to regret that someday. Fun while it lasted.

"Wow Cammie I didn't know you had such a sex-!" Grant was saying to me before Bex punched him in the arm. "OW!" well at least it wasn't his head. The boy really couldn't afford to lose anymore brain cells.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing in there? There were more noises coming from that room than I would have liked to hear. And plus Zachy boy over there doesn't have a shirt one."

"Some things are better left unsaid Baxter" Zach said with that smirk on his face.

"Whatever Goode" Bex said back shooting daggers at him… well not literally. Since we're spies and all I thought I should point that out.

"Bex, Liz, Cam follow me… now! Boys if you follow us we'll kill you" Macey said dragging me and Liz behind her. We went outside where there would be almost no bugs so the boys couldn't hear what we were saying.

"Cammie what the hell were you doing to the boy! You obviously get to me I mean did you see his-"

"Macey I took note of that! And why are you looking at him like that?"

"Hard to miss Cammie I mean it was big as day."

"She's right Cam you got the boy sexually charged now."

"Cammie… just tell us what you want to" Liz said looking at Macey and Bex with a look that was telling them to mind their business.

"Like you don't want to know what happened too Liz!" Liz just got a slightly guilty look on her face before she started blushing.

"Well-"

"FINE! I'll tell you but it's really not that big of a deal…" I trailed off.

"Ohh yay! God I feel like Tina now…"

"Okay well we went in and I kissed him… I then sat on his lap and just to bother him I took his shirt off… that's all that happened" well… that's the basics of what happened…

"But… there was more moaning coming from that closet then-"

"Yeah, yeah okay Macey… wow Cammie that boy must really like you then."

"Well… I guess so" I said blushing slightly. I just hoped he like me as much as I liked him.

**(ZPOV)**

The girls just left no doubt to harass Cammie about what just happened and the guys were just about to interrogate me.

"Dude! What the hell happened in there! There was moaning beyond belief" Grant said.

"We were just kissing…"

"And she happed to have just taken off your shirt?" Nick pointed out… damn Cammie really knew how to mess with me I had to say.

"Cammie did it to mess with me-"

"Dude! What. Did. You. Do? I mean come on really just tell us" Grant really wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"We went in she kissed me and she sat on my lap and took my shirt off… that's it we KISSED. What more do you want me to say?"

"Come on Zach we-"

"Guys lay off he doesn't want to say anything just leave him alone. God" I shot Jonas a appreciative look and he nodded his head back. We sat there looking at each other for 3 minutes and 36 seconds before the girls came back in with a blushing Cammie. Yeah they questioned her for sure.

"How'd it go for you Gallagher Girl?" I whispered in her ear when she sat down next to me.

"Not to well… how was the outcome for you?"

"Grant and Nick being idiots"

"Oh so nothing new?" she said and we both started laughing and I kissed her lightly.

"Both of you I think you did enough in the closet just now no matter what you two say. We're going to bed since we have to finish this mission up tomorrow. Let's go Cam" Macey said dragging her up the stairs. Well of course Cammie was just walking along. It wouldn't have happened so easily if Cammie had put up a fight. In fact it wouldn't have happened at all.

"See ya Gallagher Girl" I said before she got away.

"'Night Blackthorne Boy" she said before turnining and walking next to Macey to her room. I love that girl.

**A/n: How was the chapter? Sucky? I HOPE NOT! Okay well anyway please review and thanks for reading **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	27. Goodbyes

**A/n: **

**here we are**

**at the end**

**the last chapter**

**im hoping it wins**

**as an awesome first fanfic**

**thanks for the support**

**but now it is over**

**goodbye P.O.S.**

**Okay so this is the last chapter if you couldn't tell from my HORRIBLE random little poem lol. I would like to write another Gallagher Girl fanfic though so please review with some ideas! That would be awesome! Okay well I guess I should get to the chapter now!**

**(CPOV)**

It's over. The last day of the second best mission ever. It was amazing being with just my friends and Zach. Probably the best week ever spent. We finished the mission we got some time without my mom, or Solomon, or Aunt Abby always around the corner (don't worry none of us did anything like that) but now we must go back. We're just finished packing all of our stuff in the front room ready to go.

I was sitting on Zach's lap on the couch when we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Not getting it" I said giving Zach a look saying he better not get it either because I don't feel like moving. Of course he smirks at me.

"I'll get it" Liz said happily standing up and heading for the door. "Hey Thomas! We're all just sitting around… no it's okay" we heard her say. It's 12:45 and he's just getting here. That boy REALLY doesn't know how to be on time does he? Glad we told him to come so early.

As soon as he walking in the room we all chorused hey's and hi's and such and he sat down in the chair next to the couch that Bex, Grant, Zach, and I were occupying.

"Glad you're alive dude" Grant said with Bex elbowing him in the side. "Ow" he muttered and we all shook our heads at him while Thomas chuckled lightly.

"So no girlfriend still huh Thomas?" Macey said. Okay here's the thing. We tried I mean we REALLY tried to get him one but it was just a fail time and time again. We may be spied but we can't work miracles. He's not ugly or anything he's just… awkward. Immensely and insanely awkward.

"Nope Maddie… I'm going to keep working on it when you guys leave though" he said smiling. Well at least we left him with something before we leave. For good. For all he knows we're going to fall off the face of the earth since we have covers. I look nothing like Cameron Ann Morgan. Who knows there may be a real Catharine out there that looks like I do… I hope not. Because she'll be in for some real confusion if she ever runs into Thomas here.

"Like Cat… how did you and Zeus meet? Were you looking for each other?" oh boy were we not.

"Actually we were avoiding each other! Funny story really. He just kissed me and left. But I kept thinking about him with Macey or as you think _Maddie_ told me I was in love with him. OH we're spies by the way! And spies aren't supposed to fall in love. So I tried to push him out of my mind and right when I thought that maybe I could get over him what happenes? Blackthorne comes BACK! Which means Zach or well Zeus came too along with his buddies which just so happen to be the guys my friends are dating. Then he kissed me again and tell me he likes me. We become a sorta kinda couple. THEN he acts like he hates me but the truth is he loves me… we ended up going BACK to the place we kissed and he told me he _loved_ me! Well turns out Macey/Maddie was right and I DO love him. So we became a real couple. We go on this mission where we keep almost giving into our lust. Then we end up kissing and getting caught by all of our friends when we get back to the school THEN after a little incident with some random guy that starts talking to me we end up making out on my bed then my MOTHER comes in the room and sees us there with our shirts off. We get a small talk… well maybe not so small talk but THE talk… you know which one I'm talking about. After that we get sent on a mission and somehow my mother trust Zach/Zeus still and we all come HERE to… do something as a mission. And here we are!" PLEASE! Like I could say that! Pshh first of all everyone in this room would murder me than Solomon would murder me after bringing me back to life. Yeah I'll just keep my mouth shut

"Actually we just ran into each other at school and we started talking and then… well here we are" I said smiling up at Zach who has that I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk on his face. And yes in fact he does know something Thomas doesn't know. We know a LOT of things he doesn't know.

"See? I think I'm approaching this all wrong" he said. We sat there talking and chatting after that but I wasn't really into it. I was thinking about actually how Zach and I met… I really just kind of happened. I instantly fell for the boy with the chestnut hair and green eyes that make me melt into a puddle of goo.

"Why so deep in thought Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered in my ear. I turned to him and smiled then just kissed him. He kissed me back and we pretty much started making out.

"Are they always like this?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah pretty much…" Bex said before talking to us. "Hey you two get a bloody room!" she said and I broke away from Zach to give her a death glare.

"Oh wow I should get going. So umm it was great talking to you guys. Great actually having some friends. So guess this is bye huh?"

"Guess so Tom" Nick said to him.

"Bye bye Thomas! Maybe we'll meet again" Liz said knowing we won't… or at least we won't in these covers. We could always just take a plane here and watch him. BUT I have no desire to do that because A) it's creepy and B) the boy is plain boring.

"Nice knowing you" Jonas said politely.

"Bye Thomas" Macey said.

"This is goodbye huh? Bye Thomas" I said.

"Adios Tommy"

"Shut up Grant" Bex said slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Get over it! Bye bye Thomas"

"Bye… good luck on your whole search and everything" Zach said.

"Thanks. Bye guys" he said before walking out the door. 3 minutes and 28 seconds later our limo came out front and we all got our stuff put it in the back and climed in. It was fun while it lasted. Now it's time to go back to Gallagher.

**A/n: Crappy ending? Hope it wasn't I tried to make it good haha. Okay well guess this is bye huh? Guess so… review please! Oh and give me some idea's for a new story so you all can read it and stuff! Thanks for reading my story! It was really fun to write!**

**Signing off,**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


End file.
